Love is meant to last forever II: Always the West
by Laurenke1
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas were lovers until fate seperated them. Now Aragorn has to do everything in his power and beyond to get into Valinor to get his lover back and be together again. AU warning, Slash Warning. The story after love is meant to last forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: New story because I made the other stories to long and I don't want that again so I split it into two. The title will be the same only then part 2 or something like that, hope you like that. I am not going to say anything about them getting separated because it is all part of the plot. Let's begin. **

Darkness was bliss. darkness would erase all the pain and only leave the memories that were left. Darkness was better then all the light, for light showed a hopeless situation that he did not want to face, yet light also showed him the one he loved. The world shook and Elessar Aragorn Telcontar, King of Gondor opened his eyes, he felt weary but his grey eyes fixed on his son who was crying in his crib.

With a grunt the man got up and rushed over to the crib standing in the corner where he picked the little Half-Elf up. A half elf because his mother the fair Arwen Undomiel was of Elf kind, his lady love the only lady he had ever loved and had robbed of her immortality, dying when she gave birth to his son, his Eldarion.

He rubbed his eyes and slowly crawled the little child to his chest, saying. "Hello ion nin, how are you this fair night? For me I have not been better then the past few weeks. How I wish he was here, how I wish he could stay and he did not have to go, ai Legolas, why did this happen?" Tears were making their way down his cheeks, tears for the first time falling since six long months.

Six months ago Aragorn had lost consciousness when a blow to the head by Lord Elrond left him sinking to the floor. By the time he woke up Elrond was well on his way with his beloved Legolas to Rivendell for the Elf had suffered an infected wound. Aragorn had pleaded and demanded that they bring him back and by the sound of it even Legolas had done his share of complaining until one fateful night.

When Legolas was on his way back with a couple of the Rivendell guards to visit his father in Mirkwood and after that he would come back to Minas Tirith, to Aragorn, or so his letter said, that was the last time Aragorn had heard from the Elf.

In the Misty Mountains, which were thought safe after the passing of the Dark Lord Sauron, Legolas and his guards were taken captive. His guards were slain and Legolas was used for torment, not long afterwards he was raped by one of the orcs. As were the ways of the Elves Legolas sank into despair and by the time his father and the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir had gotten there it was too late. Legolas was weakened and had fallen into a deep coma, nothing could wake him.

Aragorn had tried to make it to Rivendell in time but a letter from the Lady Galadriel had confirmed his fears and he had decided to stay in Gondor. A second letter attached to the one he had gotten was send to Gimli, son of Gloin, asking him to come to Rivendell as soon as possible. Aragorn had send his heart with Gimli, asking him to take care of the Elf he loved so much and he had received a promise back.

Aragorn signed and looked back down at his son, his blue eyes stared back up at his own and he gave the boy a sad smile, standing up and taking the letter he had left on the desk.

_To King Elessar of Gondor. _

_Dear Aragorn,_

_With pain in my heart I have to say that Legolas has weakened greatly. He was taken captive by the Orcs and tortured and raped, falling into a deep comatose state that nobody seems to be able to rouse him from. It is my belief as it is shared by others that you would be able to but it is our word against that of Elrond. _

_Elrond deemed it best to take him to Valinor as did Gandalf, who has given his word that Legolas should wake then with a full memory of you and your time together. I, who have wandered in his dreams saw what he wanted the most to be happy with you. He told me he could not wake until you were safely by his side or before he was in Valinor where he would wait for you, knowing you would come. _

_He had two requests, one which I send to you here, that you carry it with pride and know he will wait for you as he knows he holds you heart. The second one is that Gimli will travel with him to the Undying Lands, holding him to his promise that he will wait for you, might he ever despair. _

_Remember he will always love and do not be long in your coming. Aragorn remember his last letter and the time you spent together and will do once again. We will be leaving one week from now, I know you will not be able to come by the last wish of Elrond, but your thoughts go with him. _

_Until we meet again. _

_Galadriel._

"_Not only my thoughts but also my soul shall go with him._" Aragorn thought, remembering the last promise of Gimli before he left which was two months ago. "I shall take care of him, I promise this, Aragorn, come when you can but not before your time, Legolas shall wait for you." The ship had set sail and Aragorn had felt the loss strongly yet that night something happened, something he did not dare to dream of.

**Flashback**

After falling into a restless slumber Aragorn opened his eyes to find himself in a strange land, a land he did not know. "Where am I?" He asked out loud. "Why meleth, I have never seen you, who had seen so much, ask this question before." A soft voice answered him, a voice he had known long and loved well. He turned and there stood the Golden Elf, the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, the Elf he loved so much. "This cannot be." He gasped before soft lips were pressed against his own.

Legolas smiled gently and said. "We set sail and already I can feel my soul lifting, it wants to go to you, to my soul mate, who said that a bond would be forged that would be stronger then anything else. This will be the last time before many years to come before I see you, before I once again can bask in your love and defend you in front of the council. The years will be hard on the both of us but I love you so, promise me to come when your time is up, come to me, meleth, promise me."

"I promise, Legolas, I promise." Aragorn cried, feeling the Elf slide something around his neck and then the ring he had wore around his finger, the Ring of Barahir was in his hand and he said. "Take it and wear it, know that I will be back to reclaim what is mine." He urged, nodding slowly and taking the Elf's hand in his own and kissing them before kissing the lips of the Elf. Legolas kissed him back and night was something to remember.

**End Flashback. **

Aragorn looked back down at his son who was safely nested in his arms before he said in a soft voice. "I swear you will know all of them, including the one who means so much to me." He swore the last part, wishing for death to claim him so he could go to the one he loved, so he could stay with Legolas. Little did he know that thousands of miles across the sea a blond Elf by the name of Legolas Greenleaf was looking to the East while the King's gaze was always and would always be till the end of his reign when he would go into the West.

**Hope you liked the first chapter, It will be a happy ending eventually, unless you guys want a sad ending. But anyway leave a review. **


	2. Adar and Son

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I know it is a full twist around but I just really wanted to do it, somebody wanted more Eldarion in the story well here we go. Let's begin. **

"Ada?" A questioning voice made Aragorn look up from the paperwork he was signing. "Eldarion, ion Nin (my son), what are you doing up at this time of night?" With those words he invited the boy into his study. Small feet padded on the rug before finally settling in front of Aragorn. The King reached over and while lifting the boy in the air, he settled him in his lap. Eldarion relaxed at once against the King's strong chest and while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he answered to his father. "Couldn't sleep."

"Yes, that would explain why you are on my lap. What was the reason why you could not sleep?" Aragorn rubbed the boy's dark wavy hair, a small shudder going to Eldarion's frame when his father's hand touched his gently pointed ear. It was not quite as pointy as those of the Elves but neither was it the round human ear that Aragorn had.

Eldarion fingered the pendant he was wearing before shifting his gaze back to that of his father and he answered. "Ada, you promised me once that you would tell me about the Eldar and the one you love. Is that time here yet?" Aragorn looked back at his son and saw the pendant that he had wore through the long years off the quest, the proof of Arwen's words to him.

"I do not know, what have you heard?" Aragorn was always truthful with his son and treated him as much as he could as an equal. His kingly duties kept him busy but he made sure that he was the one putting Eldarion to bed at night and telling him stories from his own childhood, from his adventures of him as a Ranger and funny stories about what had happened in the council that day that would amuse the boy.

"One of the councillors said that you were still grieving for Naneth and then they said that you were a lover of males but you did not want to get married again, why don't you want to be happy, Ada?" Eldarion's lip quivered and Aragorn smiled gently, so that had been what had been bothering the boy.

Lately Aragorn had noticed that Eldarion had not come to him, instead choosing to keep his problems for himself but he was only three years old, very mature for his age but still a three year old. The King, knowing his son like no other, had left him until the boy would come to him or until something would happen and he needed to take action. The former had now happened.

"For the one I love and who is my soul mate is no longer here. I could probably say that when you are older you will understand but for some reason I do not think that the answer will satisfy you. I can only give you so many answers now, Eldarion, not because I do not want them but because you will not understand." Aragorn gently explained.

"But Ada, surely you can tell me why you love males and where did your soul mate go and who is he?" Eldarion persisted, looking in his father's grey eyes. _"Ai, so much like your mother, are you not, my little one?" _Aragorn smiled and while lifting his son in the air, he closed the door and then settled in a chair in front of the fireplace, settling the child in a chair opposite him. Eldarion waited until his father was seated before he hopped out of the chair and back into Aragorn's lap. Aragorn smiled again when he saw the child's actions before saying. "Alright, what is it you wish to know?"

"What was Naneth like?" Eldarion watched his father's reaction from his position on the King's lap.

"She was a very special person, she was the most beautiful off all the Elves, hence her name, Arwen Undomiel, which in the common tongue means Evenstar, the beauty that will never diminish, which she never did. Her laughter was as clear as water running through a forest on a spring day. I have never seen her angry and she was be willing to sacrifice everything for somebody else to be happy, in the end I had to sacrifice everything for her to be happy. I never loved her as she deserved, she should have been with somebody who would concur the world for her and hand it to her, something I would never do. I loved her when she was my wife but if I had a choice I would have sent her away with her family." Aragorn paused to pull himself together; he was still having trouble with this after three years.

"But she loved you?" Eldarion smiled no longer. Aragorn nodded and he answered. "Yes, I was blessed for that love but I did not want it. You are much alike her. You both love music and she loved books. She would have been so proud off you, I am sure of it, just like I am proud off you."

"But Ada how did she die?" Eldarion looked at his father and could see the look of pain in his handsome features.

"She died when she gave birth to you; the Valar took her back into their arms because they did not want her to die a mortal doom."

Eldarion fell silent, asking next. "Is it my fault that she died? Because if I would never be born then she would never have died." Aragorn shushed the Half-Elf with a stern look that the King normally saved for his councillors.

"Eldarion Telcontar, you listen to me and you listen well, never was it your fault for coming into our lives that your mother left this world. She would have died anyway, leaving this world when I do. By no fault of yours has she passed on, do you understand?"

Eldarion nodded swiftly, he had never seen his father this angry, and including the time he had managed to break twenty windows of the castle. A soft knock on the door and Aragorn turned his attention away while calling. "Enter." Faramir popped his head in the doorway, smiling when he saw the young prince sitting on the King's lap. "Yes, Faramir?" Aragorn questioned, looking at the steward before standing up and while putting his son back on the chair, he took the papers on his desk and gave them to the man.

"I am sorry to intrude, Elessar, just came to get these, ah, you have them all done. There might still be hope for you yet. Do you wish to call the nurse to put Eldarion back into bed?" Faramir walked in after the quick exchange of questions. Aragorn smiled at the man and answered. "No, Faramir, I do not think it will be necessary. I shall put him to bed myself, as a matter of fact I wish to have the day off tomorrow if possible, I wish to show archery to Eldarion here, my brothers keep on claiming I shall not be able to teach him, I have to prove them otherwise, the honour of Gondor is at stake. I was just talking to him, you should retire, I am sure Eowyn is waiting for you."

Faramir bowed briefly before answering. "As you wish, I shall see what I can do. Goodnight Eldarion, Elessar." Eldarion only waved at the Steward while Aragorn turned back to his son and said. "Shall we go to our chambers? I grow weary off this study; too much time has been spent here." A nod was all he got from his son while the youngster stood and hopped off the chair, walking in front of his father to their own private chambers.

Once they got there, Aragorn closed the door while his son sat back on the bed, feet dangling off the bed while his father pulled off his formal robes and slipped into something a little bit more easily. "Ada, who is Legolas?" Eldarion asked.

The King turned so abruptly that it caught the prince off guard. There was a look of shock on the man's face and Eldarion could see the pendant that his father wore for as long as he could remember shining brightly on his bare chest. "How do you know of him?" The King stuttered, shock in his voice this time at this turn of events.

"I walked in your room one morning and you said right before you woke "Amin mela lle, Legolas. (I love you, Legolas). Who is Legolas?" Eldarion asked once again.

"Do you know what it means?" Aragorn asked, rubbing his eyes while still standing there.

"I am not sure but I think it means something with love." Eldarion answered, hoping and praying his father was not mad at him. Aragorn sat down on one knee and said while extending his arms. "Come here."

Eldarion obeyed and stood in front of his father. "Do you trust me, meleth?" He nodded while the question was asked and watched the smile play over his father's lips and the love in his eyes takes more shine. "Then close your eyes." He obeyed again and felt the warmth of his father's chest press against his cheek.

He heard his father's heart softly thump inside his chest and felt a surge of safety soar through him and his father's voice vibrating softly in his chest. "Remember that time that I told you that my heart beats with love for you, well it does not only for you but for Legolas as well."

Eldarion opened his eyes and moved away from his Adar, looking in the King's grey eyes. They held nothing more then utterly love and naked pain, pain which he had never seen before. "Ada?" He asked softly.

"It is time for you to know the truth, Eldarion, to know the one I truly love." Aragorn answered, walking to the bed.

"It is Legolas, is it not? Faramir said to Eowyn that you could not live without him." Eldarion demanded, not moving from his spot.

Aragorn turned and a sad smile played on his lips while he answered. "Aye, it is him, it has always been him. I do not expect you to understand, or to accept it, I just wish for you to hear it from me instead of lies and rumours off the council." He sat down on the bed, waiting for Eldarion to join him, which the boy did.

"Alright, you better settle for this one, for it shall be long…" With those words Aragorn began to tell the short cutted tale of how he and Legolas met, explaining to his son why he loved the Elf so much. At the end of the story, he asked, tears barely in check. "So what do you think of your Adar now, I am a disappointment, aren't I? First killing your Naneth and then driving the one I love away, I understand if you cannot accept it."

Eldarion fingered the pendant on his father's chest. The arrow with a leave through it and he smiled and said. "Greenleaf, he was one of the nine walkers." He then cocked his head and brushed a tear away when it fell down Aragorn's cheek. "You are not a disappointment, it makes you seem normal. And besides it is okay if you are in love with a male, by the sound of Legolas, he sounds like fun; I want to marry somebody like that. I am still proud to call you Ada." He smiled gently.

Aragorn sniffed in an unkinglike manner, drawing his son in a hug, his tears no longer holding back but running freely down his cheeks, he kissed his son's cheek and said. "I am so blessed to have you."

Eldarion wiggled and said. "Ada please let me go." The King laughed in his rough voice and released the boy.

Aragorn sat back against the bed, relaxing into the too many pillows that lay on top of it. They had been the reason off many of the curse words Eldarion had learned off the King. Unintended though it was, Aragorn had to walk around every morning, laying them back on, cursing the many pillows loudly and much to the amusement of his son. Eldarion crawled over to him and rested his head on his father's daunt abdomen. He then sat back up and asked. "Ada, can Elves get pregnant?"

Aragorn's gaze turned back towards his own and he grinned before he shook his head, shaking with silent laughter while answering in hiccups. "No, Ion nin, they cannot, Arwen Undomiel bore you, as she had intended too. Females can only give birth."

Silence rang through the room and Aragorn picked up a book from the table and started reading. "Ada, can you tell me how they do that?" Aragorn dropped the book with a groan and said. "I think it is time for bed, this will be a talk we will have when you are older, much older." With those words he chased the boy across the room, trying to get him into bed.

Right before he got into bed, he could hear Legolas telling him he did a good job, he smiled at the stars and said in a hush whisper. "Not much longer and then I shall come to you, meleth, prepare."

Across the ocean in the West, the Elf in question received the promise and smiled, saying. " I shall await that day, my lover."

**Hope you like it. Next chapter Gimli and Legolas in Valinor, what do you want to see then? **


	3. In Valinor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Somebody send me ideas. I have no idea what Valinor looks like so this is what I made up. Tell me if you want Aragorn to die or to set sail ship. Any way's let's begin. Kind of evil Elrond in this. **

"Elves, to fast and to silent for their own good." Gimli muttered under his breath when Legolas had managed once again to sneak up on the Dwarf. "Did you say something, Gimli?" Legolas called to his friend. The Dwarf attempted a smile but when the Prince smiled at him in a sweet and mocking way, he failed and huffed. "Why is it that you always sneak up on me? Damn you and your silent feet."

"That is what Aragorn used to say, one time I managed to scare him so much he fell of the balcony." Legolas smiled at the memory but Gimli could see the pain in his eyes. He missed the man terribly. "I am sure he misses ya too, laddie." Gimli offered as comfort.

Legolas looked up in surprise before he settled for a content smile and said. "You know me to well." Legolas rubbed his eyes, which were finally beginning to get their sparkles back. After Legolas had fallen into a coma, Gimli had been worried sick about his friend.

But as Galadriel had said, the day that they reached Valinor, Legolas had began to stir and finally woken. It took him 3 full months to recover but then he was once again the Elf they all knew, save for one difference. He had changed and had become even more silent, his guard was up at all time and Gimli caught him staring down the coast to see if one of the ships was coming in. He was waiting for Aragorn.

"Where are you going to live with that Human king of yours?" Gimli finally snorted. Legolas looked at the Dwarf sitting beside him and said. "I have never even thought about it. You have an interesting point, Gimli." He fingered the ring that was on his right hand.

The Ring of Barahir, an heirloom to the house and the Kings of Gondor, reminding him of his king, but he knew that he needed no such thing to remind him or Aragorn. He remembered sending his own heirloom to Aragorn, hoping one day to see it on the King's chest, close to his heart.

"How old is Aragorn now, do you recon?" Gimli asked, noticing the far away look in Legolas's eyes. There were not many times that they talked about Aragorn but they usually discussed the quest with Frodo and the things they would have liked to do in Middle Earth but never have gotten the change to do.

"I have been here for nearly 100 years now and Aragorn reigned 3 years since we left so he should be about 190 now. I wonder how he looks now. I know in Valinor you did not age, Gimli, you still look he same since we came here. I wonder if he still has handsome as the day I last saw him." The last part was whispered but Gimli understood it all the same.

The years weighted heavy on Legolas. Everyday that ceased before another ship was seen was another heavy blow to the Elven heart but Legolas remained hopeful, knowing he would feel it when Aragorn surrendered the throne to pass into the West, be it by ship or by death, he would know.

"How about we do not waste this day but find you a good house or tree for you to live in with Aragorn when he comes?" Gimli asked. Legolas smiled at the Dwarf and answered. "That sounds like a good idea, my friend, thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Gimli asked, climbing to his feet. "For making me stay true to myself and for reminding me of these little things." Legolas smiled at him. "No need to thank me, lad, he asked me too, you know, he did."

Legolas spun around, from Elrond he had heard Aragorn had done nothing to stop him from going to Valinor and at first he did not belief it, but when the night was dark, doubt crept into his heart and slowly he started to belief it. Gimli saw the look on Legolas's face and the hope in his eyes before he said. "Sit down, lad. I take it Elrond has been telling things again."

Legolas sat down beside Gimli. Elrond had not paid much attention to the two friends ever since Arwen had been reborn. There was no doubt she remembered Aragorn but the first time she had made it clear he belonged to Legolas now and was beyond her reach. It had pained Elrond that his twin sons had not come and he was still hoping they would not fall prey to the mortal fate as his daughter had done, he could not stand to lose all of his children to Mandos.

"Well before I left he made me promise to take care of you and to tell you he will come for you. He will come for what is rightfully his…" Gimli began before Legolas spat. "So he comes for the Ring then, for that is rightfully his."

Gimli had been expected this and pulled out a piece of paper he had been holding with him ever since he left Gondor. It was wrinkled but directed to Legolas, for this moment. The Elf took it with a questioned look at Gimli but the Dwarf merely gestured to the paper and said. "Just read it."

Legolas eyed Gimli for a moment and then he opened it.

_Dear Legolas,_

_I knew that this moment would come, when you would no longer belief that I would come for you. More then likely you will think that I am here to claim my ring, or as I said, what is rightfully mine. _

_I am not here to claim my ring, true as it may it is an heirloom to my house but most importantly it was something for me to gave to you, as for other people to see who you are with and for you I hope, to look upon and think of me. _

_I shall come for you and claim what is mine, namely you, my soul calls for you and shall always will, as my gaze is always turn west and if not my gaze, my heart and mind is. _

_I hope to still have you love when I leave these shores and come for you. _

_Amin mela ill _

_Yours by right, _

_Aragorn. _

Gimli watched as a smile played across Legolas's face as the Elf read the letter. He did not need to ask what was in it, for it was all that Legolas needed to hear or read. "I think, Legolas, that he comes for more then what has been his by his birth, I think he hopes to come for something which he hopes is his."

"And he shall find it, when he finally comes, for I shall find something that is mine." Legolas answered, folding the letter and putting it away into his tunic. He then stood and brushed off his tunic and leggings of the dirt before he said. "Come, I need to speak with Elrond. He has been doing this for to long without anybody stopping him. Will you and Mithrandir be with me?"

"Yes, Legolas we shall. You are right; Elrond cannot do this any longer." Gandalf's voice answered him. Gimli let out a battle cry and Legolas could not help but feel his own heart lifting at the Dwarf's enthusiast. They would prevail, he was sure off it.

All three of them made their way over to where Elrond's halls were located. They walked in a slow pace, since it had been early morning when they had left and it did not take more then two hours from where Legolas lived, close to the sea to where Elrond's halls were.

"Legolas, Gimli and Lord Gandalf, what a pleasure to see you here once again." The voice of Celebrian, Elrond's wife called out. She had the same blond hair as both her parents and she was tall as Arwen was. Her daughter stood beside her and Arwen smiled at them, peace and love for the tree in her eyes. "Hello, my friends, we heard that people were coming here but I thought with my foolish head it was Rumil and his brother. Forgive a waiting lady." Arwen blushed faintly at this.

She and Rumil had found love together and started courting for a year mere months ago as was the custom of the Elves so they could decide if marriage was suitable for them. Arwen's heart still loved Aragorn more but she knew they could not be, for she would make him unhappy. Rumil had said that he would wait for as long was needed and Arwen had settled for a lesser love and found this in the kind hearted and fair Rumil. "No need to ask for forgiveness for I know what it is like to wait upon somebody." Legolas smiled at her, he still felt uneasy around the fair Undomiel about this subject, even when she herself had made it known to him that she carried no wrath to him, she accept her former husband had loved him more then he had loved her and she was pleased that they found happiness with each other.

"Is Lord Elrond here, we wish to speak to him." Gandalf asked, casually. Celebrain's fair face grew grim and she nodded, not saying anything and leading the way to her Lord's study. Gandalf smiled at the Lady and waited until she had left them again, before he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Elrond called, his voice light, as it had been ever since he resided in Valinor. Legolas took a deep breath while all three of them entered. Elrond stood when he saw the three of them and smiled, but his smile dimmed when he saw the barely concealed anger in Gandalf's eyes. He signed and ran a hand through his loose hair before he gestured for them to sit down. "You wish to speak about Elesar I imagion?"

"That we do, Elrond. As you knew the moment you made your choice." Gandalf answered, looking the Lord in the eye. "Aye, I do know it. What do you wish to discuss?" He leaned forward, looking at them in turn.

"Did Aragorn try to stop you from going to the Havens and taking me across the sea?" Legolas asked, deciding that he wanted that question answered beyond anything else. "He did not try to stop me, no, he did send several letters, pleading, begging and in the last demanding that I would stop this and would allow him to see you one last time. Galadriel send him a letter, telling him that he should not come by my wish." Elrond left it there.

Legolas's world fell, so it was true, Aragorn did not care about him. His shoulder shook and Gimli send a worried glance his way but Gandalf's voice reached the Elf. "Aragorn would have wanted to come but he could not. For by the time Galadriel's letter reached him, we had already set sail and he could not have come. Gimli had left before that. Aragorn loves you more then anything in this world and you should know it well."

"Then why did he tell me that Legolas was just a passing fancy?" Elrond's voice caught through the silence. "For he was 21 years old and you put your nose into something it should not have been. You would never have agreed if he had chosen Legolas as his husband as was his hearts desire or if he had stayed true to Arwen. Both would not have pleased you, Elrond, you are hard to please and that is what struck Aragorn harder then anything else. He was being willing to forgive you but by taking Legolas from him, I am afraid that the love he had for you set sail as well." Gandalf answered swiftly.

Legolas stood and while his fists clenched and unclenched at his side, he said in a voice with anger seeping through it. "You should have known better, Elrond. You were once wise, where is that wisdom now? I cannot stand to listen to this, how you speak about the love that Aragorn and I share is nothing but a children's crush, while in fact we are soul mates, may nothing stop me when you do the same thing when he gets here, for I shall proof that death can certainty hunt Valinor." With that oath, he stormed out of the room.

Jumping up and taking three steps at a time, Gimli raced after him. When Legolas reached the shore, he collapsed, taking deep breaths to calm himself but to no avail and soon tears spilled from his eyes. Gimli reached him soon afterwards and he placed a hand on the Elf's back, while saying. "Rest assured, Legolas, Aragorn shall come to claim what is his, very soon, my friend, very soon indeed."

**Hope you like it. So let me know if Aragorn should die or set sail. Anyway and tell me some ideas. Please review. **


	4. Aragorn's goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Well here is Aragorn setting sail to the undying lands. Let's begin. I like to think that the members of the Fellowship were reborn in Valinor, so you shall be seeing them again. **

"My King, the Lords Elladan and Elrohir arrived in the city today and they are requesting that you dine with them this evening." Boromir, son of Faramir and Eowyn poked his head around the door as his late father had done so many times before.

King Elessar lifted up his grey head and smiled at the man. "You can tell that I would love to dine with them, unless I have something else that I have to do…" He looked back at Boromir as his memory failed him.

Boromir entered the room and answered. "No, you don't, my lord, you are free this evening. I shall leave you alone then." With those words Boromir exited the room.

Aragorn sank back in his chair, his bones ached but it was not strange since he had ruled his Kingdome for the past 120 years. He was nearly 210 years old and he was weary of this world. He had a faint idea why his brothers had come, to say their goodbyes and pass into the West.

His thoughts strayed to his friends. Samwise had finally set sail following Frodo after his wife Rosie had died. Merry and Pippin had travelled after word reached them from Eomer to Rohan and after the King's death to Gondor where they spent their last years living with Aragorn.

Soon after her brother died Eowyn followed him. Faramir, not wishing to live without his wife, lost all joy for life and died at the age of 85 years old, barely a year after Eowyn. Aragorn recently had said his goodbye to Merry and Pippin who both died an hour after each other.

Eldarion had seen his father's eyes grow dull and needed to help the King back into the palace after the burial of his two remaining friends. Aragorn had slept for nearly two days, his dreams filled with Legolas and Gimli, asking him to come. When he woke, he found Eldarion sleeping in the chair next to the bed and he knew his time was ending.

Eldarion had grown into a fine young Man and has been courting one of the female healers for two years now and Aragorn knew it was time to hand down the throne. There was nobody left in this world who remembered any of the Fellowship, save for songs and tales. Most of the Elves had passed into the West and Lorien, Eryn Lasgalen and Rivendell were all but deserted.

Aragorn stood with a soft groan as his muscles protested, his hand going straight to Legolas's pendant that he still wore. He started making his way down to his bedchamber and started dressing for the dinner tonight; he knew it would take some time for him to get ready.

A rapping at the door had him calling enter to whoever was standing out there. "Ada, are you ready?" Eldarion stepped into the room. He was the spiting image of Aragorn only his ears were pointy and his eyes were hazel, taking after his mother. "Aye, ion Nin, I am ready." Aragorn answered the boy. Well he would always be the little boy in his father's eyes.

"Then, shall we go down?" Eldarion extended his arm to his father and Aragorn chuckled before he answered. "You have to give your old father a hand, do you not?"

Eldarion's ears turned red while he answered. "Ada, you can easily rule for another 30 years, you are not that old." Aragorn shook his head and he answered. "No, perhaps I could but I might not want too. It is getting time to give this gift back to Eru." Eldarion kept his mouth shut; he did not want his father to die.

After some time they got to dining hall where Elladan and Elrohir were sitting. The twins had not changed, proven indeed that they both had chosen immortality. Only their eyes showed how weary they were of this world. Both of the rose when they saw Aragorn shuffling in. The man had given up walking for he tripped too many times.

Elladan shared a pained look with his brother at his foster brother looking so old. "Estel, I am glad you could finally join us." Elrohir offered lightly, taking the Man's hand from Eldarion. The Man only smiled while Elladan turned and asked to Eldarion. "Would you mind leaving us after dinner? We shall take care of Estel; we have to speak to him in private."

Eldarion eyes his father who nodded and then dinner started. After dinner was over Elrohir and Elladan helped Aragorn to his study where they could talk in private. After they all settled in, Elladan asked. "How do you fare, Aragorn?"

"I am weary and wish to pass the throne on to Eldarion, he is more than ready for it. How about you two?" Aragorn eyed the twins through unusual bright eyes.

"We are weary of this world and wish to pass into the West. We started building a ship and are ready to leave, save for one thing." Elladan answered, leaning forward.

"You come to say goodbye." Aragorn stated.

Elrohir shook his head and said. "Partly but what is more, we wish to offer you the chance to say goodbye."

He was interrupted when Aragorn answered. "Everybody is gone from this world, save you and Eldarion, but what do you mean with me saying goodbye?" He looked from one twin to the other.

"When Adar left with Legolas, we vowed we would find a way to reunite you two and we did. Everybody from the Fellowship has been given the right to pass into Valinor to heal from their wounds, why not you? You, if you so wish, shall come with us, sailing to Valinor." Elrohir leaned back, watching Aragorn's reaction.

Aragorn's face betrayed shock and he stuttered. "But how can this be? I am….. Not a… Elf…. I cannot…"

"You can and shall pass into the West. If you so wish…" Elladan cut in.

"Will I see Legolas again?" Aragorn asked, joy in his voice that the twins had not heard since childhood.

"Of course you will, little brother, you will also be granted your youth back and of course you shall be granted immortality." Elrohir smiled at him.

Aragorn sat up so quickly his back cracked and a pained look crossed his features. Elladan laughed and answered. "Easy, Elessar, you are not 70 anymore."

He was met by the King's grin and him asking. "When are we leaving?"

"Two days from now. You shall come with us in the night and Eldarion shall have to tell everybody that you have died. You have to tell him this through, he has been trained all his life for taking up the throne one day and I think he is more then ready, do you agree?"

Aragorn sat back down with a thud and answered. "I would agree but he might not want me to leave." He eyed the twins through saddened eyes and Elladan called.

"Eldarion, come here please." Aragorn's eyes widen when his son entered the room, he was blushing widely at the stare Aragorn was given him.

"You were listening outside of the door?" Aragorn asked, wondering where he had heard that before. Eldarion nodded and sat down beside Elladan, who placed a hand on the younger Man's knee.

"Then you heard everything?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, Ada, I did. But you cannot go! The people need you and I…. I need you as well. I am not ready to rule a Kingdom." Eldarion cried.

Aragorn looked back at his son and he answered. "Remember all these times when I told you how I longed to be with Legolas once again. You are more then ready to rule, Eldarion, you have been doing more and more in the past 60 years. It is time to let me go, do not do this, son, do not be selfish and make me unhappy."

Eldarion looked at his father, he could see that pain again, the pain he had first witness when he was three. "Everybody I have lived with has gone, to the Halls of Mandos, of where Men go when they die and even to the West. I want to be happy again, Eldarion. Please, ion Nin, say that you understand that." Aragorn had tears standing in his eyes.

Eldarion stood up and for a second Aragorn was afraid that he was going to say no but then he sat down in front of his father and while taking the old King's hands in his own, he whispered. "As your people chose your name, Elessar, as my sire you shall choose mine. I am the last link that there shall be between the world of Men and the Elves and I shall not forget it. You shall be my example, as I said years past, nothing more then a memory now. I am proud to call you Ada, as I am proud to rule after you."

Aragorn placed a hand atop Eldarion's head and he answered. "Hear me now all who are present in this room. I shall lay claim to the new Elessar Telcontar down. I am the renewer and the King of Gondor no longer. From beyond the seas where our ancestors came, is where I shall return. The new King of Gondor and Anor and Lord of the Western Lands shall be Eldarion, son of Elessar Telcontar. May your rule be wise and think of everything you have been taught, my king."

Eldarion looked back up at his father and Aragorn lifted the winged crown of his head and placed it on top of his son's. Elladan handed the septor of the King to Aragorn and while the Man stood, beckoning for Eldarion to do the same, he handed him the sceptor and answered. "These are the heirlooms to our house and now they belong to you. But there is one thing that is not here and that is because it is the Ring of Barahir and it resides at the hand of somebody I shall set out to find."

"I am no longer King of Gondor, or Elessar Telcontar, I am once again Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He sat back down, smiling as the weight of the crow was removed from his head.

"You look like a true king, I am proud of you, Eldarion." Aragorn smiled at him while Eldarion looked at the crown in his hands.

"Then you shall be leaving fairly quickly?" He asked, looking at the three brothers sitting in the room. He had a feeling of sadness in his heart and knew he was going to lose his father forever. Elladan nodded, smiling at the new king. "Ada, there is one question I would like to ask. I will not ask you this as the King of Gondor but as your son. Will you give me your blessing when I ask Noriel to marry me and make her my queen?"

Aragorn looked surprise at this and a look of joy crossed his features before he answered. "You have my blessing, my son, she is a lovely lady. I hope you are going to be very happy with her. It pains me that I shall not be here for the wedding."

Eldarion smiled and said while he stood and embraced his uncles and then as last his father. "Ada, I love you so much. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. I am proud to be your son." He then stepped back and Aragorn was not surprised that tears were in his eyes, he could feel tears running down his cheeks as well.

Aragorn smiled and kissed the boy on the cheek while he said. "Keep the legacy of Arwen and Aragorn alive, son, including the truth about me and Legolas. It is time for me to leave, you know what to say and I know it shall be a hard task, but I know you can do it. Look to the West, Eldarion when hope fails you, I have done it many a time."

He then stepped back and looked back when a hand touched his shoulder. Elrohir stood behind him and said with a quick shake of the head. "It is time to go. Drink this; it shall keep you going for a few days at the pace we are going to travel in. Have hope Eldarion, you shall be a great King."

Aragorn smiled at his son one last time before he followed the Twins out of the room. His pack was already packed, leaving all his belongings here for he needed none where he was going, save one letter Eldarion wrote to him when the boy was gone for the first time in Rohan. Aragorn looked back once while he mounted the horse, after tonight nothing would be the same. His life he had spent here but not his heart, it was truly time to go home.

After many days of hard riding they finally came to the Grey Havens. Aragorn was weary in both bones and heart and thought many a time that he was going to die before they would reach the ship. "He was right, you know." Elladan commented.

"Who was?" Aragorn was pulled out off his thoughts by his brother. "Eldarion, he was right, you could have easily ruled for another 30 years before you would have dropped dead. I am quite sure you would not want that." Aragorn smiled and watch the ship.

"Shall we go?" Elrohir answered and dismounted his horse, Aragorn dismounted with difficulty and then walked to the ship where he laid down in a corner, all he felt afterwards was somebody dropping a blanket over him and he fell asleep.

"Aragorn, come and wake, there is something that you have to see." Elladan's face shimmered above his and Aragorn sprang to his feet, wait a minute, he looked down and then back up. Bringing his hands to his cheeks, he felt his beard and no wrinkles, he was young again. Looking out towards the West he could see land, Valinor, they were finally here.

**Hope you like it. Please leave a review and no this story is far from over yet. **


	5. Legolas's dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is a sort of reunion. I need ideas so send me some. I shall not keep you waiting so here it is. **

"A ship! A ship has arrived. It is the ships of the Lords Elladan and Elrohir." The long awaited words reached Legolas while he hurried down to the beach. He was just about to set foot upon the sandy shores when two strong hands stopped him; words murmured that made him freeze in his tracks. "Come, you cannot go down there."

Legolas whirled around and cried to the owner of the hands that held him. "Do you know how long I have waited to see this ship, Gandalf? How long I have waited to hear those words? How long my heart has ached to see those upon the ship? And now you are telling me I cannot go down to the beach, surely you have lost your mind." He tapped his foot when the wizard did not answer right away.

Gandalf heaved a sign and answered. "Aye, Legolas, I know all these things. But this is neither the time nor the place, there have been a few complications, it surprises me that the ship made it here whole. You shall know in good time…."

Legolas's face was blank but primal fear gripped his heart. Fear for his friend but most importantly his mate, if Aragorn still was that. "Gandalf, what is going on?" He asked once again, his voice a whisper.

The wizard looked at him a with look a pure sadness in his face while he said. "I give you my word, Legolas that I would like nothing but for you and Aragorn to be happy. But that cannot be at the moment. Like I shall, you shall know before this day is through but please, come with me, you cannot go down there, unless you wish to endanger Aragorn. I can help you but you need to trust me."

Legolas looked back at the beach where the ship was going to land in a matter of minutes and a small sob escaped his lips. He wished to hold Aragorn so much right now but he looked back at Gandalf and nodded, allowing the wizard to lead him away.

"Can you see him?" An impatient Aragorn asked for the fifth time to his amused twin brothers. "Patients, brother, you shall see your beloved in good time. Then you shall be able to spend all the time you want with him." Elrohir smiled and gazed once again out towards the mass of land lying before them.

Elladan's face was grim, he looked around seeing figures stand on the land and he answered in a joyful voice. "Naneth is here and she looks radiant, as well as Atar." Aragorn's felt his breath hitch in his throat; he could still remember how he and Elrond had parted. "I would be honoured to meet your mother." He offered to cover up his silence.

Elladan turned to him and answered, feeling the human's need to be reassured. "I cannot see Legolas just yet but he shall be here. Do not worry little brother." Aragorn's heart painfully clenched when he heard the words, he hoped with all his heart Legolas would be there.

When the ship came to the shores Elrohir tossed the few possessions that they had to the waiting Elves on the shores who caught them and carried them off. Then the three brothers jumped down from the ship into the shallow water, Aragorn slipping and falling down was more like it, he grinned loudly while he was helped up by Elrohir. "Well, I see that since you have your youth back, you also have been clumsier."

Aragorn had to call upon all his self-control to keep himself from running towards the beach and seeing if Legolas was truly there. Smiling faces of Elves came into view and Aragorn smiled in delight at seeing Sam, Frodo and Gimli once more.

"Strider, you have not aged a day, which is quite a remarkable tale for a mortal man." Frodo greeted him. "My friends, it has been many years since I had the pleasure of walking in your presence and I look forward to do so once again." Aragorn smiled at them while Frodo hugged his legs.

"Master Gimli, it is great to see you once more, the Elves have been treating you with respect as I can see by your bulging belly." Aragorn joked. He was rewarded by a bullring laugh from Gimli and the Dwarf answered. "Just because you have a stomach of steel does not mean that all of us do. You have not aged a day over 45 my friend, it is great to see you once more. The Prince shall agree."

"Where is Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly, feeling the need to feel the Elf's arms around him. "He was right behind me but perhaps Gandalf knows, if he was here. He is sure at the tower of the Valar. You should check there." Frodo answered.

"Estel, I wish to have a word with you." Elrond's voice cut through the air like a knife. Aragorn felt himself stiffen before he answered in a hissing voice. "What is it that you wish to say? Cry words of anger towards me, or perhaps forgiveness. You took the one I love away from me when we just recently discovered one another. You would not let me come to Rivendell or to the Havens to say goodbye. No, stealing him away in the night was what you did. I do not know if I can forgive you, perhaps after I discuss this with Legolas, I shall see then."

"Yes but Legolas is not at the beach now is he? How can you be so sure that he loves you? Perhaps he has found somebody else?" Elrond's voice made Aragorn stop before he turned and while striking Elrond with all his might, he answered. "Shut up, it is not true what you say. Legolas loves me as I love him." With those words he rushed from the beach.

He did not see where he was going all he knew was with a sense of forbidding that he was needed at the Tower of the Valar. He stopped outside the entrance, not sure if he was allowed to enter.

He bowed his head and tears seeped from his eyes, how he wished he could be with Legolas right now. Why could the Elf not be with him? A soft hand on his arm guided him inside. "Come, you are expected and need to wait for your judgement." Celeborn was beside him and lead him inside.

Aragorn insides clenched, this was never good. He allowed Celeborn to lead him inside. "What is going on, my Lord? Why is Legolas not here?" Questions flooded from his lips and Celeborn grimaced. The ancient Elf did not look at him but answered. "You are to be judged by the Valar before you can be with him. If they find you unworthy, I do not know yet what they intend to do but prepare yourself."

Aragorn was taken to a grand hall, he saw Gandalf standing there, looking at him with sad eyes. "Gandalf, what is this? Please take me to Legolas." Aragorn asked, looking at the wizard.

"I am right here, Aragorn." The voice he had been waiting 110 years to hear was speaking to him, the fair voice of Legolas. Aragorn turned around and a huge smile graced his face. "Legolas." He breathed, noticing the sad look upon his love's face and but there was joy alight in his eyes.

He walked towards the Elf, trance like, the need to feel that body against his own. Relieving him of the need in his groins and the ache in his heart that had been there ever since they had left the shores of Middle Earth. Legolas straightened, pulling himself up to his full height while he said. "Aragorn, don't. You will only hurt yourself. Wait meleth." There was a hysterical note in his voice that made Aragorn stop.

"What do you speak off, Legolas? Do you not want me anymore?" Aragorn whispered, knowing Legolas would hear him. Legolas twisted his hand so that Aragorn could see the ring upon his finger, the ring Aragorn had gave him a long time ago, the Ring of Barahir.

"Do I want you, my love, I have missed you touch for too long. But we cannot do that. The Valar will toss you into the arms of Mandos, I cannot stand that. I would give anything to hold you right now." Tears were standing in his eyes.

"No, why? After so many years, after ridding the Earth of Sauron, they will not allow me a single touch. I waited so long. Why now? Why, Manwe? I know I do not have the right to demand this, but why can you not let me touch my beloved?" Aragorn nearly screamed, the sound was heartbreaking and Gandalf turned, feeling the earth tremble underneath the sorrow of the two warriors.

He shook his head, his white beard spilling all over his shoulder while he said. "Hurry, one touch is all I can give. I shall take full responsibility for this, do not tarry long and make it swift. I am asking a lot but you shall be together, this I swear by the power bestowed upon me."

Gandalf looked at them while a new hope shimmered in Legolas' eyes. Aragorn smiled at his old friend and the next second he rushed over to his Elven Lover, he stopped right before Legolas and wondered what would be the best place to feel Legolas's touch. _"Only one touch, my love, what can I possibly do? How can I only touch you in one place that will cause both our souls to soar and let our desires lift?" _

"_The most intimate of touches is a kiss; it shall set my soul on fire just to feel your lips upon mine once again." _Legolas voiced his thoughts. The man smiled when the thought entered his mind and he leaned forward, he did not dare to brush his lips against those of Legolas, instead claiming the Elf's lips as his own the first moment they touched.

Their souls wept for the intimacy of the touch. Their bond flared back to life and Aragorn felt tears stain his cheeks, yet it did not matter, he was back and nothing would keep him from Legolas, even if he had to oppose the Valar themselves.

Legolas took Aragorn's hand in his own and then it happened. A blinding light and both were hurled backwards. Both landed on their back while skidding back a few paces. Legolas sat upright the next moment and he tried his best to get back to Aragorn but to no avail, every time he came closer he was pushed a little bit further.

Aragorn stood on shaky legs and he cried softly. "No, do not do this to me. Please I don't ask for much but let me be with him."

Legolas was not faring much better, yet his anger had taken over and he shouted. "Let this council commence and let me speak first. I shall show them what happens when I am sent a vision of what is to come."

At those words the doors opened and both of them swallowed. Aragorn walked in first, followed closely by Legolas.

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you wish to see in the next chapter, which shall be the council of the Valar. And review of course. **


	6. The Valar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Okay here is the council; I do not know all the names of the Valar so forgive me if I misspell them. Let's begin. I know that there are 14 of the Valar but I only the ones I thought were important and wanted to judge a mere human, they probably have better things to do, so don't get me wrong. Not the whole council because I don't feel like writing it. **

Aragorn uttered a gasp when he entered the grant room where the Valar held their council. He could feel the enormous shift in power in the air and swallowed thickly. These were the people that he needed to convince to allow him to stay in Valinor, he was sure this was the hardest thing he would ever do.

He acted out of instinct and sank down to one knee, keeping his head bowed while he muttered. "With all that I am I stand before you today to await judgement upon entering Valinor. I would give you anything if I had anything that was worth this sacrifice but I have nothing. My soul and heart are in the keeping of Legolas and they shall remain, even if I am not allowed to stay in your realm."

"Stand, son of Men. You may speak freely here, as this council shall. There shall be no shouting or insults here. Will you respect our decision as hurtful as this may be?" Manwe asked him. Aragorn's gaze was drawn upward and he held his breath.

Before him were seven chairs, seated upon them were what appeared to be Firstborn, yet they were fairer then any of the Firstborn Aragorn had ever beheld. He could understand why people choose to give their love to the Valar. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

Manwe was seated in the middle; his bright gaze had shifted to the people who came in after Aragorn and Legolas. Galadriel and Celeborn were at the head and behind them were Elrond, Gandalf and Thranduil.

"The people here today have come out of their love for Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Men. Who shall be judged if he is allowed to stay in Valinor or not. For this is not a place for Mortals but he has done many a thing that some mortals have not." Varda took over from her husband and Aragorn cast a quick look at Legolas.

"But not all, it seems. It seems to me that not everybody is here in favour of Aragorn, am I not right, Elrond?" Aragorn's gaze shot back towards his foster father. Elrond's dark eyes narrowed while the door swung shut behind him. He drew his crimson robes around him and answered. "No, my lady, it is not."

Aragorn let his gaze wander over the stern form of Elrond. Instead of hatred like he had felt before pity welled up within him. Pity for Elrond that whatever it was had not allowed him to see the happiness that Legolas and Aragorn shared when they were together but instead see their love as something bad.

"Can I say something?" Aragorn asked, looking forward again. Manwe nodded and Aragorn turned fully and saying. "It pains me to say this, Elrond. But I pity you, the anger that I had when we were still in Middle Earth has disappeared. I wished I could have your support in this but I find that I have to oppose you in this. So be it then."

Aragorn settled on the floor, he did not want to stand all the time; he was only getting more nervous. Manwe shifted in his seat and then said. "What are the reasons why Aragorn should not stay in Valinor?"

"For he is Human and a mortal, thus he does not belong here with the Firstborn; he belongs with me, in the Hall of Mandos" Mandos answered. Aragorn felt his heart sink, if this is truly how all the Valar felt well then he was in trouble. "Yes, but we allowed the mortals Gimli and Frodo and the Bilbo into these lands, and the things Aragorn accomplished in his life are least as great as theirs, why should we not thrown them out as well." Varda answered, fixing Mandos with a starling smile.

"True indeed, Aragorn had accomplished much in his life as he has tasted sorrow. They were brought here with the Firstborn as was Aragorn. We cannot judge upon different measures simply because he is a man and the others are different species." Manwe softly added.

"Does anybody have anything to add to as why Aragorn should not stay in Valinor?" He then called out to the people assembled before him.

"I do." Elrond stepped forward and answered. "He had murdered one of the Firstborn, he killed my daughter, how can he then life happily in Valinor? If my daughter could not be happy in my life then how can he?" The Lord demanded.

Aragorn felt white hot rage explode in his chest and he sprang to his feet while he did his best not to raise his voice. "You have killed as well. Everybody here in Valinor has killed and it was Arwen's own choice, how can I go against that? I was not happy in my life, the only times I have been happy was when Legolas was near me and when you took him away, my world fell. You do not know anything about me."

Legolas interrupted "I know him and can guarantee you that Aragorn has not been happy as I well as I. You have been selfish Elrond, beyond all reasons. You never wanted your daughter to be happy, what you wanted was for her to be happy with somebody you approved off. You have accused Aragorn of things he has never done. If the council decides that he should not be granted permission into Valinor, I shall throw myself into the sea." he was angry by the time he had finished the sentence, shocked gasps were heard through out the council.

Even Aragorn looked at the Elf like he was out of his mind. His usually bright grey eyes had dulled some and he noticed the same lack in brightness in Legolas' eyes. The Elf held his gaze, knowing Aragorn would do the same for him. _"We shall be together, be it in ever lasting life or death, I shall find you. This binding is beyond the Valar." _His thoughts whirled, why was this so hard to understand for everybody?

"Is that really what you wish to do, Legolas?" Thranduil stalked forward, the old King did not look good. His worrying for Legolas had drained him of his strength and it had only come back when he left for Valinor. He had seen his son waiting for so many years for Aragorn to come to him and now it started once more. He did not know how much he could take anymore.

"Ada, I want to be with Aragorn. Be it in life or death, it all depends on their decision." Legolas turned from facing his father and looked to where the Valar were sitting. Varda's gaze was sad as she looked upon the two lovers while she asked. "Why is it that you wish to sacrifice your life and heart for him? Explain this so I know how to make my decision."

"Because if it is truly meant for people to have a soul mate by their side then why is it that it is frowned upon if that soul mate is a human? I loved Aragorn from the moment he stumbled into my life and that love only grew stronger. I knew what I would get myself into the moment I bound myself to him and I shall face it all again and do the same if it brought me but those three months of happiness with Aragorn, it is worth a lifetime of heartache. But to know that we should have been together for eternity while it is opposed, that is something I cannot take and I shall not. Too long have we both backed down from what we wanted and look where it has gotten us, further apart then anything else. I hope that answers your question." Legolas bowed.

"This council shall continue another time while we shall think upon this decision that we have to make. Aragorn, you shall be granted seven days in Valinor in full peace, use the days well." Manwe decided. Aragorn did not smile but instead asked. "What about…?" He blushed briefly but wished to continue so he said. "When I got here I was not allowed to touch Legolas, what about that?"

"That shall remain as it is. You are not allowed to touch Legolas." Manwe answered. Aragorn felt his heart sink. Varda cast a look at Aragorn, seeing the distressed look upon his face she said, placing a hand upon her spouse arm. "Think, Manwe, oh King of the World, here you have something akin to the King of Men. You both love somebody, and even if we do not have to touch as the children of Eru do, we cannot begrudge them that. Eru, who you are dearest too, has given them the gift off binding through touch. Allow them that, for they have gone without for too long. I daresay that if you do not, you shall soon have a war upon your hands. So think about your decision, oh mighty one?"

The Vala closed his eyes and answered while he opened them again and fixed both Aragorn and Legolas with his gaze. "Then hear me you two, Aragorn shall know our decision within seven days. You shall live in peace, enjoying all the privileges Valinor has to offer to you. Rest and come back renewed. Within my might I revoke the missive that they were not allowed to touch. . Use the days well. This council is dismissed."

The next moment Aragorn blinked he found himself outside again. He looked around, seeing smiling faces next to him. A shout was heard nearby and Aragorn found himself covered by Frodo and Sam, the man smiled and hugged them back, feeling relief surge through his veins.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, finding himself looking into to the smiling face of Legolas. "We did it, well at least for a little while." The Elf's voice was a hoarse whisper and Aragorn nodded eagerly, taking the Elf's face between his own hands and seeing in those blue eyes what he knew must have been in his own eyes, tears.

"I am so glad to finally hold you once again, I can hardly begin to describe how happy I am to be here and see you once more." Aragorn's voice was barely above a whisper and he did not wish it to be. It was only meant for the Elf before him, his Elf.

Legolas smiled at him and then while putting a hand to Aragorn's cheek, backed away while he pulled the ring from his finger and said. "I have something that belongs to you." He opened his hand to hand Aragorn back the Ring of Barahir.

The Man looked at it for a moment before he lifted his gaze to Legolas' once again and answered. "Aye you do, you have something else as well, something that can never be returned…" Legolas' expression was puzzled and Aragorn smiled tenderly at him while he answered. "But keep it, both of the things. They do not need to be returned to me for I know they are safe within your keeping."

Legolas cocked his head to the side, waiting for Aragorn to explain and after a moment the Man did. "You have my ring, which is the heirloom to my house, which is beyond my reach now and forever shall be. But ai, Legolas, you have had my heart as well, and you kept it safe, guarding it like I knew you would, all those long years ago when I fist met you in the forest of Mirkwood that is no more. I do not need my ring back; it shall be our engagement ring for lack of better."

With those words Aragorn took a deep breath and sank down on his knee, taking Legolas' hands in his own. He had not intended on this. But it felt so right and he had confidence that it would sound right as well. "I cannot offer you a throne like I once could or a high place among my people. I can offer you a peaceful life, well as peaceful as living with me shall be. You have made your feelings for me clear on numerous occasions and I do not hope I am asking for too much to do it one more time, in front of our friends and family. I cannot say I can offer you a happy life if you stay with me for I do not know yet. What I do know is, that I can offer you a life full of love. Love that you shall receive from me for all eternity, for that is what we both have. You have kept my heart safe with you for the past century and now I am asking if you wish to be the keeper of my heart for all eternity. So that would be the reason why I am down here and now for the question, people think I speak too much, anyway. Legolas Greenleaf, will you do me the utter most honour in becoming my husband in marriage?"

Gasps sounded from the people surrounding them. When Legolas did not answer after a few seconds, Gimli elbowed his way in between Celeborn and Galadriel with the words. "Excuse me. Lad, just say yes to the Man, the Gods knows how much ya wanted too. As I know you do."

Legolas grinned shyly at his friend, a fair blush spreading into his cheeks while he sank down as well and answered while clasping Aragorn's hand to his chest. "Of course I do. It surprised me that you even had to ask." He watched as a grin appeared on Aragorn's face where for a moment doubt had been present. "Well your father would have surely liked it if I would have asked first." He answered teasingly, casting a quick look at Thranduil, who indeed nodded at this.

"As your own father would have wanted." Elrond's soft voice answered a voice full of compassion and guilt. Aragorn scrambled to his feet, facing both Elrond and the lady by his side, Celebrian. "Go ahead, it is time you two made amends, I shall wait outside for you." Legolas smiled at him and nodded at Elrond.

"No, you should be here for this for I need to apologize to you as well. I am awfully sorry for all the things I have said and done. Things I should face a lifetime of punishment for. I should have known better and I can understand if you two do not want anything to do with me anymore." Elrond bowed his head, comforted by the hand of his wife on his arm.

"Isn't that what children of Elrond do? They forgive and forget; else we would never have forgiven Elrohir and Elladan every time they played another prank on us." Aragorn softly answered, smiling as his foster father's gaze lifted back to his own. "I would be honoured if you would be there, Elrond, as my friend…" He added.

"And always as your father, Estel." Elrond added, catching his son in an embrace. Aragorn relaxed and felt some of the tension that he had since Elrond had first accused him of killing Arwen disappear, it was time to leave those things behind.

When Elrond let go of his son, he wiped some of his own tears away and said. "I am sure you wish to be alone right now with Legolas. We shall see you in the morning then." With those words the lovers were left alone and Aragorn turned to Legolas, the night still ahead of them.

**Wow that was the hardest chapter I have ever written. Next chapter, action on the beach between those two. Update probably next week. Please review. **


	7. Fun on the beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback that I have received. Here is another update, it has been longer then I have expected. I meant to have this up by last Friday but a sickness caught me then and I spent all day on the couch. I really need ideas so please let me know. Sex in this chapter. **

"So where would be the best place to have sex?" Legolas nearly spit out the water he was drinking when he heard Aragorn voice that question. He coughed and after swallowing the water, managing. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Where is the best place for us to make love?" Aragorn crossed his arms over his chest with a smug grin on his face. He leaned against the wall, looking at the elf who still had to finish his water. Aragorn studied his nails while he continued. "I can understand if you are scared. After all we have not touched since, oh how long, nearly 120 years."

The next moment Legolas stood beside him, the glass of water lying forgotten on the floor. "I am not scared." The elf hissed, much to the amusement of the man. His hand brushed the man's groin, extruding a moan from Aragorn's parted lips. "And for your question, I know of the perfect place." There was a dreamy look in his eyes that Aragorn could only identify as one of the young girls he had met when they were in love, for some reason this look did not look good on Legolas at all.

"Uhm, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned softly and the Elven eyes shifted back to his own while he answered. "Oh yes, right. Come I shall show you." He held out his hand, waiting for Aragorn to place his own hand within them and then he would lead the man away.

The man obeyed, gently placing his own hand within that of Legolas and the elf entwined their fingers. Aragorn's breathing caught in his throat and he knew what this meant for Legolas. In Middle Earth he had allowed Aragorn to hold his hand but never had he made that gesture, to do this in Valinor, while it was not even certain Aragorn would stay, in front of everybody, meant that finally Legolas was secure enough with their relationship to show it in public.

"Hannon le, meleth-nin." Aragorn softly breathing, getting a puzzled look from Legolas. "What for, my Aragorn?" Aragorn softly held up their hands and he saw the smile appear on the elf' face. "Come, it is time we had some time for each other. We have a lot of catching up to do." Aragorn blushed deeply at this.

After a while of walking Legolas stopped, catching Aragorn by surprise. The elf let go off the man's hand and took a piece of clothing out his pocket while he said. "Will you allow me?" Aragorn nodded and turned, allowing Legolas to bind his eyes. The elf pressed a quick kiss into the man's neck, promises for the night ahead of them.

He then proceeded to take the man's hand, another arm going around the human's waist to guide him. Aragorn's mind went to all the times he had wished for this moment in the last century, to feel Legolas' hand once again on his skin.

Legolas looked at the man beside him, feeling Aragorn impeccable trust in him. He hated to do this to Aragorn but he did not want to ruin the surprise of the place they were heading too. He hated not seeing the man's eyes, eyes that held so much life and love when they looked upon Legolas. He grinned when a thought entered his mind. It was something he had done before, so why not do it now?

"Oh, Legolas do not do that."

"Do what, meleth?" Legolas asked in a sweet tone of voice that did not have Aragorn fooled.

"Well, do not do it in public." The man grumbled.

"Once again I ask, Estel, for you have me confused. What should I not do?"

"Oh never mind."

Legolas grinned at Aragorn, seeing the human turn forwards once more.

"Ah, Legolas, stop that this instance."

"Stop what, Aragorn?"

"That, now you did it again. Keep your hands where I can see, uhm, feel them."

"So you are saying that the part I just did not touch is numb?" Legolas was nearly laughing out loud.

"No, I did not. But stop doing that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop touching my….." The rest was so silent Legolas did not hear it.

"Could you repeat it? I did not quite catch it."

"STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT THIS INSTANCE, LEGOLAS." Aragorn turned fuming at the elf standing beside him. "You could have just said so, meleth." The elf managed, grinning like a young teenager just discovering love and lust for the first time.

"And embarrass myself, I think not." Aragorn humped and turned, crossing his arms over his chest. A laugh escaped Legolas' lips and he answered. "My dear one, you just shouted at the top of your lungs that I should not touch your butt and you are worried about embarrassing yourself."

"Well, do not do it again." Aragorn once again presented the elf with his backside. Legolas could not resist the urge and while one hand cupped Aragorn's firm buttocks, the other one drew the human against him. Facing back to belly, Legolas stood and lowered his mouth to the human's ear, saying. "I can touch your butt whenever I wish, for they are mine. As you are free to touch my butt whenever you wish."

Aragorn turned and while Legolas could not see his eyes, he knew they sparkled with mischief when the human said the next words. "I would rather touch something else. Can we go now?"

"Sure, give me your hand." Legolas answered, taking the man's hand again. "Do not touch my butt." Aragorn growled before allowing the elf to lead him away.

Within moments they were upon the beach and Legolas gently took the man's blindfold away from his eyes. Aragorn's breath caught in his throat, this was beautiful. The sea was spread out before them, with uncountable stars shining in the sky and the full moon illuminating the water and the silvery sand before them. "This is… beautiful… so unlike Middle Earth… it is nearly perfect."

"Nearly perfect? Then pray do tell, Aragorn, if this is not the most perfect place, then what is?" Legolas looked back at the human. "Well in competition with you, nothing is perfect, for how could it be when you yourself seemed to have quite mastered that?"

Legolas was stunned at the compliment from Aragorn; this was the first time the human had ever made such a statement. He could not find the words, not express his thanks and love for the man before him. "I would not know what I would do without you in my life, Aragorn." He could only say and the man smiled at him before Legolas moved forward to capture Aragorn's lips in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance and tears stained both their cheeks, for the first time in a long time, tears of joy. Joy for finally holding one another again. Aragorn crushed the elf's body with his own; fingers working reverently to get the pieces of clothing off the elf was wearing.

Legolas pushed away and while laying his own cloak on the sand, he nodded back at the human. Aragorn joined his cloak with that of Legolas' on the beach and then once again attacked the elf's clothing. Legolas struggled gently against him but soon gave up as Aragorn simply sat upon him, trapping the elf underneath him. "As you can see, my skill has improved." Aragorn declared smugly.

" I shall need proof of that." Legolas answered back, relaxing onto his back and smiling up at his counterpart. "Very well then." Aragorn nodded at this and soon the elf's tunic was off, exposing his pale flesh to the stars.

"Well you have not really changed." Aragorn noted, tracing a finger down the elf's stomach. "Yes, still sensitive. Wonder what happens when I do this." He lowered his lips to Legolas' neck, kissing his way down and sometimes grazing at the skin with his teeth.

The elf withered underneath him, feeling long buried desires awake once more. He slowly raised his hips when Aragorn was lying, still fully clothes, on top of him. "Get your clothes off." Legolas panted, locking his gaze with that of Aragorn.

"I thought you would never ask." Aragorn purred and Legolas rolled his eyes at that while the man removed his clothes. Legolas got up and after removing his own leggings, smiling when he saw Aragorn fully naked. The next moment the man tackled him to the ground, wrestling with his elf.

"Estel, we can wrestle later if you like but perhaps now. Oh yes, that is what you should be doing!" Legolas arched his back as he felt Aragorn kiss his inner tight and move his way up, slowly planting kisses. "Valar, this is going to fast." The elf cried, trying to reach Aragorn but the man rolled away, lying next to the archer.

"What is it?" Aragorn had the nerve to ask, smiling at his soul mate innocently. "Just get over here." Legolas growled at Aragorn before pulled the man towards him. He could see Aragorn's grin and then the next moment he covered the man's mouth with his own.

Legolas moaned his lover's name inside Aragorn's mouth and the man's arms tightened around him. Legolas' hand tightened around Aragorn's shaft and the human moaned loudly, not bothering to hide his pleasure.

Aragorn broke apart to gasp for breath and to say. "Finish it, meleth." The next moment Aragorn was flipped over on his back and Legolas seated on top of him. The elf soon entered Aragorn and the man hissed, much like the first time he had ever felt the elf inside of him.

He closed his eyes but opened them again when the pain was changed into pleasure when Legolas gently grabbed him. With war like battle cries Aragorn encouraged Legolas and soon the both of them gave into the bliss of their climax.

Panting they lay next to one another. Aragorn quickly getting on his clothes, much to the amusement of Legolas. "What are you doing, love?"

"Well we are on the beach, what if somebody comes to look for us and they see us here, naked, covered in sweat from our love making." Aragorn was panting and Legolas drew him close, resting the human's head on his shoulder. "Easy, Aragorn, nobody shall find us here. And if they do, we have a very good reason for doing what we did."

The ranger nodded sleepily and answered. "Do you know that a bed would be nice? I honestly cannot remember the last time I was in a bed."

"Alright, Estel, alright, I get the hint. We shall go to bed then." With those words the elf sprang to his feet lightly and helped Aragorn up. The next moment he crouched and swung Aragorn over his shoulder and the man's scream tore through the land. "Legolas put me down this instance."

The elf shook his head and with a grin on his face he walked towards his house. "And Legolas, hands off my butt."

**The rest you can fill in for yourself. I hope you like it. Okay now I am going to crawl into bed so I can sleep. I hate being sick. Send me some ideas please. Review of course. **


	8. Rambling away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let me know if you want Aragorn to stay in Valinor or not and what you want to see in the next few chapters. Fluffy warning and hints at sex. **

Aragorn stretched in the big bed, wait, his eyes snapped back open. A bed, he was in a real bed. The last time he had been in a bed, well he could not even remember that, must have been a long time ago then. He looked around, blinking lazily up in the strong sunlight that streamed through the window. He stretched out again like a cat and yawned loudly, getting ready to get up and start his day.

It was funny, he did not recognize this room through, and perhaps he had fallen asleep in one of the guest room in the citadel. It was not like that had never happened before. He tried to sit up but the moment he made the movement a strong arm around his waist pulled him back down. "Stay in bed, you were so eager to sleep in one last night." The deep soothing voice made Aragorn blush fiercely when the memories of the last day and night came back to him.

"Legolas?" He questioned softly, turning the warm arms that encircled him. "Yes?" The elf's voice answered him. "I am not dreaming, am I?" He found the elf grinning at him while Aragorn was really questioning himself if he was dreaming or not. "Is this as good as a dream then?" Legolas quipped before he gave Aragorn a long lingering kiss.

Aragorn felt himself leaning into the kiss and he slowly answered when they pulled apart for breath and he found the elf's sparkling blue eyes lock into his. "No, you are right. This is a dream that over the last century I wished it would come true many a time. Yet every time I find somebody I love, I have to lose another person." Aragorn bit his lips and cast his gaze down at the sheets underneath him, he really missed Eldarion right now.

Fingers hooked underneath his chin and his gaze was lifted, locking with Legolas' bright one. "You speak of you son, do you not? I am sure he would be wonderful to get to know, I know Arwen regrets not getting to know him. But she is happy that you are with me, here. For then she knows that he was raised well and shall rule Gondor like you did, fantastic." The elf gave Aragorn a gentle kiss and the man broke apart to ask. "Has Arwen been reborn?"

"Aye, she has. As she has found love with Rumil, Haldir's brother. You are free, and you are mine." Legolas started smiling. Aragorn felt an uncertain smile tug at his own lips and he sighed before he softly answered. "Aye, if I can stay here. And then there is all the people that no doubt want to pull us apart… muff" The rest of the sentence was muffled when Legolas pinned Aragorn underneath him, covering his mouth with his own.

"You asked me to marry you, gave me your heart and now, if you dare to tell me that you are backing out of this, then I shall promise you that when the Valar last fought Morgoth, their wrath will seem like an anger fit raised by a two year old, compared to what I can do." The elf hissed all traces of amusement out of his voice. Aragorn felt his body respond to the stirring in his groin and he tried unsuccessfully to free himself from Legolas before he laid still and slowly answered. "No, I would not dare. Your father would kill me; nobody would like to face an angry Thranduil when you just broke his only son's heart."

Legolas' eyes became twice as large as before he hissed, rolling away from Aragorn. "You are unbelievable sometimes; I wonder how I could have ever agreed to marry you." Aragorn turned on his side, groaning softly when it did nothing to relieve the pressure he was feeling. "Because you love me." He stated smugly, smiling gently at the elf next to him. Legolas faced Aragorn and while slowly lifting his arms to the bedpost he answered. "I suppose." He then brought his hand down and slowly traced his fingers lightly across Aragorn's skin, watching, entranced as Aragorn's gaze became unfocused and a strangled moan escaped his lips. He cocked his head to the side and slowly asked. "Why are you so sensitive? Normally it takes more then this to make you moan, unless…" His grin widened when he brought his gaze back to Aragorn's now flustered face. "Of course, you are aroused, as usual. You are acting more and more then a teenager everyday, Aragorn. It is sweet. I suppose you would like me to do something about this."

Aragorn nodded briefly, bright gaze fixed upon Legolas' face. "Very well then, lay back." Legolas softly encouraged.

Within moments Aragorn gave a huge sign of relief when the pressure upon his hips was released within a shuddering wave, and he went limp, breathing in deeply to try and calm himself. Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's flat abdomen and asked. "How was that?"

"Good…for the moment, I suppose." Aragorn closed his eyes, enjoying gentle moments of peace before Elrond would come. "I missed you, meleth-nin. You love and guidance and your support in me. I missed your friendship and your jokes. Your laughter, your eyes and how they sparkled when you looked upon me. When you were angry, how they would blaze with anger and passion for your goal and with love when you spoke of your friends. I missed your companionship so badly, Estel." Legolas felt Aragorn's hand stroke his hair while the man took a deep breath to steady him before he answered. "I missed you as well, Legolas. Your light in my life, your arms to catch me when I fall. I never knew how black my world was without you in it. I never realized how much I loved you and missed you until I saw you. Nay, I never realized how less of a person I was without you by my side."

He blinked back tears, realizing Legolas was doing the same thing. He pulled the elf toward him, kissing his tears away and said. "No matter what, I shall always be yours, may my destiny lie here or not." He felt the elf kiss him on the cheek before Legolas pressed their foreheads together. "As I will always be yours, my Aragorn, my king."

"No, rank means nothing here and I shall always be Aragorn or Estel but never again king, unless you are of the same rank as me." Aragorn urged, sitting upright and pulling the lithe elf in his lap. "Fine then, I shall always go with you, no matter where it might take us, to the halls of Mandos or not. I shall follow your wherever you go." Legolas nuzzled Aragorn's neck with his nose, his warm breathing once again stirring Aragorn's groin. The man groaned and pushed Legolas away before he shot out of the bed and into the bathroom, where not much later a splash of water and a scream was heard.

Legolas blinked a couple of times before Aragorn walked back into the room, stopping in the doorway and heaving a sign of contentment while Legolas looked up and down his soaking clothing. "What did you do that for?" The elf voice had humour in it and Aragorn mentally punched himself for doing so, he had a feeling he would never live this down.

"I needed a bath." Aragorn quickly answered, watching as the mirth in Legolas' eyes was reflected into his smile. "And that is why you had to drench yourself in ice cold water." Legolas answered, not believing a word. "Of course that makes perfect sense, Aragorn, it does. Do you believe it yourself?"

"No, I suppose now. But I do not want to wear you out all too much. I have plans for us tonight." Aragorn softly answered, dressing swiftly in dry clothes. Legolas still laughed while he dressed himself. "So what do you have planned today?" Aragorn sat down on the bed to wring out his soaking hair. Taking a brush in his hand, Legolas moved to Aragorn and quickly brushed the human's hair, feeling Aragorn tremble and relaxing underneath his touch. "Perhaps your brothers wish to introduce you to the Lady Celebrian, their mother." Legolas suggested. "I have spent too many days with them on a ship; no I need a break from them for a little while." Aragorn heaved a sigh when he felt how much relaxed he was around Legolas.

"Come I think that you have slept long enough now, let us go and see Gimli." Legolas pulled Aragorn up, smiling at the human with his bright blue eyes sparkling. When they both exited the house, Aragorn gasped at the sight before him. The sight of Valinor in all its glory. Lush green trees and plants surrounded him, together with mountains that even the highest mountains on Middle Earth cold not rival with. The sky was the clearest blue and the sun shone warmly, giving Aragorn the feeling of a clear spring day.

"Now I realize why the Elves call this home, it truly is. A sight I would never forget if I would have ever set foot on this land before, nor could I ever leave." Aragorn's voice was a bare whisper and he heard Legolas soft answer. "Not even to go after your beloved?"

"Well, yes, but my beloved is here with me, is he not? I do not know how I could have ever asked of you to leave this place…" Aragorn turned to face his elf. "Because my place is by your side and not in some distant land." Legolas answered at once. "Good, I am glad I checked." Aragorn grinned at Legolas.

The elf rolled his eyes, he did not know what had gotten into Aragorn but he was beginning to like it. He was about to show Aragorn how much he liked it when a fierce cry of "Hey lads" made him turn around. He smiled when he saw Gimli, Frodo and Sam approach. "We are glad to see you too finally up and running. Must have been one hell of a night, huh lad?" Gimli grinned while winking at Legolas, who fumed at him. "I still do not think that is it any of your business, Master Dwarf."

"No, you are right. But it is my right to tease you." Gimli answered smugly, Legolas cracked his knuckles and answered while smiling dangerously. "Do you wish to test me, master Gimli?" Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' arm and slowly said. "Gentlemen there shall be no fighting here." He exchanged an amused look with Sam and Frodo before he burst out laughing, holding his sides in doing so.

Legolas shook his head at his lover before he strained and called out. "Rumil, Arwen, how fare you this fair morning?" Aragorn straightened as well and looked at his former wife. He smiled at her in an awkward sort of way, not knowing what to say, yet at the same time wanting to say so many things to her. Arwen smiled at him while she said. "Aragorn, it gladdens my heart to see you laughing once again. Do you perhaps wish to accompany me on a walk for that we can speak with each other?"

Rumil had let go of her hand and smiled at her in a kind way before he turned to greet Aragorn. "I am glad to finally meet you properly, Aragorn. I am sure you and my lady have much to speak about." There was no remorse in his voice yet the way he said my lady, left no room for any arguments that he did not trust or meant to dishonour Arwen or Aragorn and for that Aragorn was glad. He looked at Legolas and found that the elf nodded at him, encouraging him to do so. Drawing a deep breath, Aragorn answered to Arwen's questioning gaze. "I would love to, my lady." He dipped his head briefly, not wanting to show rank to anybody and extended his arm. Arwen giggled at him while she answered. "Aragorn, you know that it is not necessary." Before she accepted and they both walked off.

They had walked a little way when Aragorn smiled at a sudden memory. "I remember Eldarion loved this and especially in the night time and rain, he was crazy for those walks." He said, looking at Arwen and she smiled, saying. "He must have loved you very much. That is one part I always regretted from my sacrifice, not being able to see my son grow up. But perhaps it shall go different with this one." She smiled in the same way when she told Aragorn that she was pregnant with Eldarion.

"Ah, you are pregnant with Rumil's child?" Aragorn smiled at her, a feeling of relief shot through him at her confession. Arwen beamed at him and answered. "Yes, I am. Not that far along, only a few weeks but we are both thrilled." She hooked her arm loose and held out her hand, wishing to share this with him.

Aragorn hesitated for a moment but then he accepted, knowing it would change things between him and Arwen, allowing him to let her go and be happy himself. "Are you married to him?" He softly asked, knowing what it meant for the elves to be pregnant out of wedlock. She nodded, meeting his gaze. "Yes, we have been for about 30 years now. You do not… mind, do you? Since it was very shortly for the elves at least for me to marry again."

"Well if I would, that would make me a hypocrite, Arwen. But nay, to answer your question, I am happy for you. He is a better husband for you then me. He can love you with all his heart where I could not. You deserve to be happy." He stood no closer then before but he could feel her tremble while she smiled once again and exclaimed. "You have no idea how much those words mean to me. Thank you, Aragorn, thank you so very much."

She embraced him lightly and Aragorn returned it whole heartily, smiling at seeing her as joyful as he had never seen her during their marriage. "You are welcome, Undomiel, Rumil is a lucky elf."

"As is Legolas for having you by his side. I wish you all the best, Aragon, son of Arathorn, may you find peace in this life time with the one your soul calls to." She stepped away, bowing briefly like the child of the Eldar she was. He accepted the blessing before he lifted up his head to extend one of his own. "And may you find more happiness and love with Rumil then I could ever offer you." He extended the hand from his heart before she accepted his arm once again and they both walked back to their lovers and their own lives.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave me some ideas because I am running out of them. And leave a review of course. **


	9. A new mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and this was as fast as I could update so let me know what you wish to see and if Aragorn should stay or not. I am trying to picture Celebrian as a mother here, I hope it worked. **

"Ah, this is the life." Aragorn leaned back with the content sign escaping his lips that Legolas had come to associate with the human. He found the man seeking out his eyes, like he wished to hold him in his line of vision forever, something that Legolas did not object to. Aragorn placed his hands behind his head and crossed them, his legs doing the same thing while he stretched with groan, a smile gracing his lips.

"Meleth?" The question was soft and Aragorn tilted his head backwards to look at the elf sitting behind him. "Could you perhaps scratch my back? I cannot quite reach that itch." Aragorn nodded and stood, straightening his clothing before he knelt down behind Legolas and asked. "Where is the itch?"

"Right there." The elf gave a sign of content while Aragorn scratched his back for him. The man moved his hands to the elf's shoulders and started massaging while the elf leaned back against him. Legolas's head touched Aragorn's shoulder and Aragorn grinned when he heard the soft sounds that Legolas could not help but escaped his mouth. "Say, what do you say when we shall go to our room?" Legolas nearly purred the answer, saying. "And leave us to walk back, I think not."

"Oh, look at that brother, if we would have tarried just a bit longer, they would have been further along." Elrohir's amused voice caught through the silence. Aragorn looked up, blinking in the strong sunlight while Legolas sprang to his feet to greet the twins.

The former Mirkwood prince clasped each of their forearms before he embraced them, words saying in their native tongue that Legolas had not spoken for over a century. "Ah, Elladan, 'tis so good to see you once again. And you as well, Elrohir. By the Valar, how I have missed you both. I suppose I should thank you for bringing Estel back to me"

"Do not worry about it. If we did not bring him back, we would have heard your complaining for the remainder of our immortal lives about how you missed him." Elladan easily stepped aside the blow Legolas aimed at his head. "Enough jesting for now. It was our duty to return him to you and we are glad to see that the time appointed to you is made of good use." Elrohir finished, smiling as Legolas had the good grace to blush while Aragorn only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in responds.

"You always seem to walk in on the good moments." The human eventually replied, laying back down on the grass. The musical laughter that followed had him shoot again for he did not know the source of the sound and his eyes widen when he beheld Celebrian, wife of Elrond and mother of the very elves he called brothers.

She seemed to float instead of walk and her grace was more then entrancing. He felt emotions and desires stir up in him that he never knew he had. To bury his head in her lap and be comforted be him, to know that she would make anything better. It was no wonder Elladan and Elrohir always became sad when somebody mentioned their mother, she was not there to share the painful memories with them but now they seemed at peace, through Elladan hurried to her side and helped her sit down.

She shook her head, still laughing and instead mentioned for Aragorn to rise, which he did. "Lord Aragorn, all night I have listened to my sons telling me about their gwador (brother), whom they had taken with to the Undying Lands to reunite him with Legolas here. I have heard stories about your childhood, the honourable things that you have done in the War of the Ring and your reign as one of the wisest Kings that Middle Earth had seen since the fall of Numenor. I have also watched my husband's eyes grew dark with regret and shine with pride at the mentioning of your name, being unconsciously done or not. Hence my coming, I wish to meet the person who had capture all of my family member's heart."

Aragorn could not find words to return and she smiled once again while she said. "My sons have also told me that your name is Estel, and that you have managed to turn the day I left for the Havens into an occasion which laughter flowed through the house of Elrond once again, as it has been a day of weeping for far to long, and I thank you for that. You have given my family new hope, given my daughter a change for love with somebody who respects her and would even make her return to her people for herself to be happy. You have given her the joy of creating a child, although I am sad to say that she never seen him grow up. But as is the way of a heart, it cannot change who we love and it rarely leads us astray and I am glad that you have the courage to listen to yours, while some of the Firstborn I know do not share that."

"I wish to apologize for Elrond's actions against you in Middle Earth. He is too stubborn sometimes when it comes to matters of the heart because his own has known many losses and he wishes to hold on to things, such as his daughter. Yet I also know that he is very proud to call you his son, being it without the blood that combines me and my sons."

Aragorn was moved by her words and he replied in a hoarse voice. "As I am still proud to call him Ada, would he allow me once again to do so…."

"A right I should never have took from you, have I been given another change." Elrond's voice was filled with emotions as well and he stepped forward, taking Aragorn's hands in his own and he continued. "By doing so, I have caused you and many people I care for more heartaches then I could have done if I just accepted. I know I have already asked for your forgiveness but I wish to do so once again, after you and Legolas had time to I hope talk to one another, as I also know you have spoken to Arwen, she told me such. Also speaking of the blessing she has given you and you have returned in kind. Too long I have been mad at you and once again I ask for you forgiveness, it is time for this old Elf to learn some new things, including the wonderful concept of forgiveness."

His dark eyes sought out Aragorn's grey ones and the man answered. "I do not have the gift of the elves to replied with so many fair words and dance around the subject. For as fair as the words were, that is what you have been doing and I am quite certain that you know how I feel about that, so I am not going to do so. Yes, Elrond I forgive you, as I have said before. Furthermore I also wish to ask something off all of you. You have been the family I have never had and I would ask you to attend the wedding as I would have one of you stand by my side as my best elf, I would ask Legolas but seeing as I am going to marry him, this might look odd."

He grinned and watched as Elrond's eyes sparkled with joy while the elf lord answered. "Wise you are indeed, Estel. I think I would answer for all if I said yes. We would be honoured, ion nin." He kissed the man on top of the head before releasing his hands for Celebrian to take and she answered. "As you have, meleth nin. But every son needs a mother, perhaps I can fill that role, though I do not know nearly enough about you, Aragorn, as much as my boys here do."

"Boys, we are not boys anymore, mother. We had our coming off age a long time ago." Elrohir demanded, appearing flustered. "You will always be boys to your parents." Aragorn answered, he blushed when everybody's gaze settled on his face and he quickly explained. "'Twas so with Eldarion, by the end of my reign he was near 110 years old, yet no matter how heard I tried, he was still the little boy I tended to, it is strange."

The twins looked at him before with a sign Elrohir crossed his arms over his chest and he answered with a huff. "I am not a boy." Aragorn felt laughter well up inside of him and soon it escaped, he doubled over and holding his sides while still roaring and tears running unbidden down his cheeks.

"Are you making fun of us, Estel?" Elladan's voice sounded dangerously and Aragorn quickly shook his head, knowing he could not trust his voice. Legolas came to his beloved defenses and answered. "No, he would never dare. You can make fun of yourselves when you see each other and laugh."

The twins looked at each other and they gasped while Elrohir answered. "Are we going to allow them to get away with this insult, brother?"

"No, brother, we are not. Let us get them." With a cry resembling their father's they chased the two lovers into the horizon while Celebrian hooked her arm through Elrond's and said. "So, meleth nin, shall we follow their example and make love?" A smiling Elrond could only reply happily when her mouth sought his.

**Hope you liked it. It is a lighter chapter and sorry it took me such a long time to update, I hope people are still reading. Leave a review. **


	10. A wise decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and of course for answering the question. Let me know what you wish to see in the story. But now on to the decision of the Valar, let us begin. **

Days of bliss had gone by for the happy, reunited couple. Although right now Aragorn was less then happy, he had paced the bedroom five times, the immense halls of Elrond eight times and now standing in front of the door to where the decision would be made if he could stay here or not. He had paced the hall twenty times. Legolas had miracously not said a word after being snapped at by Aragorn when he gently tried to turn his beloved away from any pacing. Instead the golden elf had settled for closing his mouth firmly, through his eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched Aragorn take another lap around the room.

"Perhaps you should shoot him, I am quite sure it will keep him from this dreadful pacing." Elladan's voice whispered in his ear while Elrohir whispered in the other ear. "You _can _shoot him from this distance, can you not?"

Legolas turned to look from one twin to another, soon to be his brothers in law. The dark haired twin sons of Elrond were smiling wickedly in the game that had gone on for centuries. "Of course, _I _can shoot him. Just because some Noldor elves I know can not, is something else." He watched as the two brothers looked at one another and then answered. "I suppose we should really hold another archery contest, the last one was just too long ago."

"Well if you did not fall down that cliff and break your arm, we could have had a contest much sooner." Elladan replied harshly to his brother. "Legolas, tell him it was not my fault that I fell down a cliff, but it was so because my brother pushed me." Elrohir exclaimed, drawing the prince into their teasing. "Now, I would not know, for I was not there, but off fighting spiders and alike to save my father's halls" Legolas quickly defended himself. He grew distracted when something inside of him told him to turn while the two brothers continued to argue.

He found Aragorn staring at the door that had opened, the man was rigid and Legolas walked over, his hands on the man's shoulder drawing Aragorn out of his reverie. "I am afraid, Legolas, honestly afraid." It was a quiet whisper and Legolas felt his heart clench while he tried to lighten his lover's mood. "But meleth, we have faced greater danger then a council."

"Aye, but this will determine if I can stay with you forever or not and that is what scares me. I know I could easily lose my life in battle but to lose you, that I cannot handle. Not after everything we have been through." Aragorn did not look back and continue to stare at the door before they would be summoned inside. He startled when he felt two arms slip around his waist and he was pulled in simultaneous hugs from his brothers while they both said. "We shall never allow you to leave without Legolas. We shall fight this decision; you have more people on your side now, Estel then ever before."

Aragorn leaned his head down on Elladan's shoulder, gentle sobs coming from him. Elrohir let go of his younger brother to surrender him to the care of his older brother and allow Elladan this moment with Aragorn, no their Estel. Elladan caught Legolas' look as he gathered his younger brother more closely in his arms. The older elf gentle shook his head, whispering things to Aragorn only meant for his ears and after a while he let go, watching with a smile as Aragorn sniffled and wiped his nose and mouth with his sleeves.

"Estel, you do not do that with your sleeves. I taught you better manners then that." Elrond's voice was gentle as he too enveloped Aragorn in a hug. The man once again sniffled but no sobs came this time. He managed a weak smile before he turned and enveloped Legolas in his arms, saying. "You get a hug as well." The elf smiled while he pressed a kiss against Aragorn's neck. Aragorn could not suppress a groan when he got a funny feeling in his belly.

"We will all stand behind you, Estel, no matter what decision is made today." Elrond placed a hand on his foster son's shoulder and Aragorn turned to face him, reluctantly letting go of Legolas. He nodded, telling himself it was for the better. He looked back up when Thranduil stalked towards him, saying in a low voice. "Please Aragorn, allow me to speak to you in private before this council commences?"

Aragorn followed the former king of Eryn Lasgalen towards a window away from even the hearing out Legolas and he turned to face his future father in law. "You do realize what this will do to Legolas, if for whatever reason we cannot see, you are not allowed to stay in Valinor. He will go with you, follow you into death, in any way possible. But do you also know what it means to him if you can stay here?" This time the question was for Aragorn to answer.

"We will bind for the rest of eternity." Aragorn finished, not daring to hope. He watched as Thranduil looked at him with a calculated eye before the elf answered. "Yes, that is true. Now I wish to know if you will honour him. Your heart will lay bare today, Aragorn, know it well and you shall not be able to lie. Your very wishes and desires shall be made known to those around you, are you ready for that?"

Aragorn paled visibly before a reassuring hand was laid against his cheek and Thranduil answered. "I take it you did not know. But if there is no lie in your heart and only love for my son, then I shall assist you in any way possible, including if it means losing my son to death." Aragorn smiled uncertainly and while Thranduil placed a kiss to his brow, the king spoke once again. "I welcome you in my family, Elessar Telcontar. May you be blessed with Legolas."

The two walked back when a clear bell rang out, summoning everybody inside.Aragorn nervously fingered his pendant and cast another look at Legolas. He found the elf looking back at him and he mouthed the words. "I love you, no matter what comes to pass and I shall never forget you. You have my heart."

He watched the elf smile and then he heard the words replied. _"As I love you. I will follow you, Aragorn, this is not the end, I am sure of it." _He closed his eyes and nodded, watching as the elf did the same. If this was their true last moment together then he would treasure it forever.

He once again felt the shift of power as he walked into the room. There was no sadness present in the room and Aragorn got hope, but he did not smile when he looked up at the faces of the Valar sitting before him. Manwe's face remained passive while Varda cast worried glances towards Mandos, who looked less then happy. The man felt the urge to rush out of the room and hide for all eternity then hear his destiny.

"You were summoned here today, Aragorn, to hear our decision. Will you honour your promise and live by the decision that we shall give today?" Aragorn could only nod, not trusting his voice enough. Legolas stood back as he watched Aragorn walk forward, he uttered a small cry of grief as he watched Manwe's gaze settle upon his beloved. He felt hands touch his back but this did not console him, he knew he would lose Aragorn today.

He continued to watch as without words spoken a light flashed and hit Aragorn, causing the man to stumble and fall on his knees. He would have rushed to his side when Aragorn admitted a cry of defeat and pain, but hands stayed him. Galadriel, powerful in both Middle Earth and Valinor stood before him while she said. "No, Legolas, you have to stay. Aragorn had to go through this; it will be for both your sakes." The elf stumbled as well when he felt the bond he shared with Aragorn disappear and the emptiness in his soul threatened to overwhelm him.

He would have given into the darkness but a light pulled him back while his ears heard words meant for all of them to hear. "We have reached out decision and like one who had made a choice out of free will to be one of the firstborn as he stood before me as well, we shall judge you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn but most importantly son of Elrond, for he claimed you as his own a mere day ago. You shall be judged as the firstborn, Aragorn, thus giving you immortality but also that whatever bond you had with Legolas shall have to be approved by marriage first, something you two did not do."

Legolas' head snapped up, he wondered if he heard it correctly and Aragorn was having the same reaction. "Does that mean that…I…to stay?" He stuttered uncertain. The Valar laughed and Aragorn felt his spirit soar for a moment before they said. "Yes, Aragorn, you may stay. But you do not have a bond with Legolas at this moment, except after you marry him and call upon us as your witnesses, and then you shall bind in the way of the firstborn. This council is dismissed, may the rest of your life here be blessed." Manwe answered.

Varda smiled at her spouse before she said. "You shall be rewarded for your trials, after the marriage. Be blessed, Aragorn." With those words there was a wave of her hand and a flash of light before they all found themselves outside again, Aragorn lying on his back, eyes closed.

He could feel something hot in his belly but before he could give any thought about it, he was pulled to his feet and lips were crushed to his. He opened his eyes before with a renewed passion he kissed back, feeling Legolas break the kiss to gasp. "We did it. You can stay, and we can get married and ….and…and." The elf was out of breath and smiled at Aragorn and the man could only answer. "Yes."

Soon he was involved in hugs and for a long time, Aragorn could say. "I am finally home.

**Hope you liked it. So yes, eventually there will be an mpreg, but this will probably be a sequel after this but who will be pregnant that is something you have to find out. Review of course. **


	11. Finally home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: So here it is Aragorn and Legolas' wedding. This will be the one of the last chapters of this story but there will be a sequel since so many of you have voted for a mpreg, so we have not seen the last of Aragorn and Legolas yet. This story turned out shorted then I expected but I kind of like it. Anyway let's begin. Some parts are in Elvish. **

Aragorn placed his hand on the window sill while he continued to look into the night, seeing the light of the city of Valmar and hearing the raging waters of the sea. He sighed, and turned back to the empty bed. He wanted to sleep, but sleep would not come. Desires and thoughts of Legolas kept him awake. It had been a little bit over a week since he had heard the decision that had allowed him to stay in Valinor.

He leaned his head against the window, letting out a tired groan when the cool breeze filtered through the open door. It managed to cool off his burning skin, but not his soul. His soul was crying out for Legolas, for his lover's touch and the need to feel the elf's arms around him once again. Today was going to be the wedding, but Aragorn would swear that this week was the longest week of his whole life.

He looked back to the bed once more but did not move. Right now he was in the halls of his father, Elrond. Legolas was about a 20 minute walk away , in Thranduil's halls. His mind was actually thinking of ways to reach the elf's halls. Aragorn blinked in surprise; surely he could wait until tonight when he would be able to bond with Legolas, but only to get through this night and the day ahead.

"What are you doing up at this hour, Estel?" Elrohir's voice was soft and surprisingly awake for this hour. The man did not bother to turn, instead answering. "I could not sleep." He heard Elrohir step into the room, but the elf did not close the door behind him, while he asked. "What is keeping you awake?"

Aragorn did not laugh at the question. Indeed, what was keeping him awake. The mind consuming thoughts of Legolas, or the feeling of being nervous, for today had something to do with it. Or was it the heat that spread through him no matter which way he turned. Perhaps, it was the fact that he was once again, if only for a short time, without Legolas. "I miss Legolas." The words escaped his lips without thinking.

"I know you do Aragorn, but today is your wedding day and then you two can be together for all eternity. But that is not really what is keeping you awake, now is it gwador?" Elrohir touched Aragorn shoulder and guided him to an empty seat. The man sat down without a second thought and began speaking. Laying his heart bare and finally telling somebody everything that had been bothering him since last week. "I do not know if Legolas should marry me, he is a prince of the elves. He should not have to marry a human. A human who does not even have a right to be here. I cannot stop thinking about him. This very week seems to be longer then the whole 110 years that I spent without him. What if this marriage will not work out? Then what sever the bond?" He paused to take a breath and looked back up at Elrohir when the elf chuckled softly.

"Ah yes. Well Aragorn, normally elves take a year to see if they are right for each other before thinking of marriage. You have spent 110 years apart to find that out. When you asked Legolas, your heart was in it…" He was interrupted when Aragorn cried. "But what if this will not work out?"

"Do you love Legolas?" Elrohir's voice was controlled. "Yes, of course." Aragorn made it sound as if how in the world Elrohir could ask such a thing.

"How deep does that love run? What does it feel like?" Elrohir pulled Aragorn back so the human was resting against the back of the chair. "I would give up my life to make him happy. But I wish to fight for him because he is mine. It feels right, and when we are apart like now, everything I do makes me think of him. I feel like I am on fire if he is not near me, or touching me. I feel like I am less of a person when he is not next to me, or when we are not bonded. I can hardly describe what it feels like; all I know is that it feels right when we are together, like we belong here, with each other. He does not deserve to be with anybody else but me, because I am worthy of him…" A shocked silence fell, when Aragorn became aware of what he was saying.

"I do not think you need my help, Estel. If you could have heard yourself speak just then, what you are saying is right and you can see that you heart is truly in it. So do you really think that what you said to me is true?" Elrohir smiled at him. "No, I suppose not." Aragorn answered, a bit stunned.

"Then if you feel this way and Legolas feels the same way and he shares the same passion and love for you, why not go through with it. You do believe Legolas loves you, do you not?" Elrohir only received a nod in return but it was all the confirmation he needed so instead he asked. "Do you wish for me to stay with you, Aragorn?"

The man gave a tired nod before standing up and walking to the bed. "Do you also wish to have your other brother here?" Elladan voiced the question from the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" Elrohir smiled at his little brother and then he answered. "I think long enough to hear most of your conversation."

Aragorn groaned, and allowed himself to fall face first on the bed. He grinned when two hands turned him on his back and he was tugged up further on the bed. He laughed when both of his brothers descended on him and started tickling him. Eventually he begged for them to stop and they did. Aragorn lay panting on the bed, arms spread wide.

Both elves curled up next to him and Aragorn remembered when he was a child and they'd curl up to him like that in the big bed he slept in. Elrohir slipped his arm around Aragorn's waist while he rested his head on the man's shoulder. Elladan frowned before he cast a look at Aragorn, seeing as the man was half asleep, eyes half open but the elf asked anyway. "Aragorn, do you mind if I take a look at your stomach?"

Aragorn's eyes snapped back open and he stuttered. "What for?" He lifted up his head, catching the attention of Elrohir, who looked his brother in the eye but did not say a word. "I just want to check something, that is all, Mellon." Elladan answered. Aragorn did not like it when his brothers called him Mellon; it usually meant something was wrong.

He made a gesture with his head before relaxing back against the pillow. He knew that Elladan would not touch him unless he was comfortable and relaxed. He could feel Elrohir relax against him once more but the elf had removed his arm from around his waist. Elladan lifted up his shirt before he touched Aragorn's stomach briefly, but even then the man yelped causing Elrohir to snap back up and snap at his brother. "You are hurting him, Dan. What are you looking for anyway?"

"No, Ro, it is alright. He is not hurting me. Colds hands that is all." Aragorn stammered, laying his head back with a groan. Elladan shook his head as he watched Elrohir watching him like a hawk before he mumbled something, while pulling the man's shirt down again. He curled up against his younger brother. "Did you find anything?" Aragorn asked light-heartedly as he felt both of his brothers relax against him once more. "No, perhaps nothing has happened yet. Go to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you." Elladan smiled reassuring at him and watching with satisfaction as Aragorn finally fell asleep.

The next day dawned bright and early. It was a beautiful spring day, but it did not do anything to help Aragorn's nerves. He did everything that they told him, but all he could really think about was Legolas. He donned the clothes that his brothers had picked out for him, not even bothering about the colours of his clothes. When he looked in the mirror he found that they dressed him in the colours of Gondor.

When he walked into the hall wondering if it perhaps was time yet, he found Elrond standing in front of him holding a circlet in his hands. The elf lord seemed slightly uneasy, while he beckoned for Aragorn to come closer. He bid the man to kneel down before he began to speak. "You have given up your throne to your only son and heir to come here. Aragorn, you stated that you shall never be called Elessar again, and be it so. Yet I will not have you go like a mere man when you are so much more. You shall wear this, from this day on you shall be a lord in your own halls, Aragorn, Estel, my son." Elrond placed the circlet on the man's head, watching as the ranger was once again wiped away and instead became Aragorn, son of Arathorn and son of Elrond once again.

When Aragorn rose he noticed two hands coming to rest on both shoulder. "I believe it is time we should go then. A feast is to be held in honour of you and Legolas before the binding ceremony, tonight. Think you can wait that long?" Elladan's voice was soft but there were emotions that Aragorn had not heard since he married Arwen. He only nodded, watching as the elf smiled and he knew his own lips were returning the smile.

It did not take long for them to reach the meadow where the feast was to be held, and where they would bind. All of the people looked their best, including Sam and Frodo, who once again looked healthy. He welcomed them all warmly, but his head snapped up once again to try to find his beloved. He heard gasps around him as the crowd parted, and Elrond stepped forward from one side and Thranduil from the other. Elrond gestured for Aragorn to come to his side, and the man did.

"We are gathered here today to bind these two individuals as one through marriage. They will not longer be two, but one. Bound together for all eternity, may they be blessed. But, first we shall eat and feast in their honour." Elrond stated before he began to walk away. Aragorn had watched enchanted the whole time as he saw Legolas. The elf smiled at him and he seemed to glow with the light of the Eldar. Aragorn made a move to follow Elrond and Thranduil who had both turned, but stopped when Legolas stepped forward and touched him on the chest.

"I have waited too long to wait for tonight..." The elf whispered "I just need one touch. Be it correct protocol, or not, it matters not to me." He gave the man a wicked smile and Aragorn returned it in kind. He knew that they would not live it down if they broke the rules. He grinned as he felt Legolas pull him closer with a quick move, and kissed Aragorn on the lips. Aragorn could feel that this was a deeper kiss then ever before, and once again he felt as if his whole body was on fire. "Legolas! Aragorn!" Two shocked voices cried, and the two quickly let go of one another.

Thranduil stepped forward and grabbed them both by the ears. Legolas yelped as he quickly said, "Adar, please release me." Aragorn tried his best not to grin when he saw his lover and best friend try to turn out of the deadly grip his father held him in. "I know the both of you have not been much for following the rules, but until somebody has said the words, "you may kiss the groom', and by my knowledge they have not. You are not allowed to kiss." He released them but did not allow them to walk next to each other, instead walking in between them.

Elrond shook his head, yet Aragorn could see that his father's eyes sparkled with mischief. The next moment, the crowed parted and they found themselves seated at a large table, Aragorn next to Legolas. The man was silently thanking the Valar for giving him patience.

People stood up to give speeches. People he did not know, and he did not really listen to, all he noticed was a faint buzzing feeling in his whole being. He felt so happy and joyous; he would swear he would simply burst. He could feel Legolas slip his hand around his own and squeeze it while the elf leaned over and whispered. "I can hardly wait for tonight, melethron (lover). We shall have the whole night to talk and do other things as well." Legolas smiled and something in his eyes made Aragorn melt, he had never seen such a love directed at him before and he knew he would return it in full.

The day was spent celebrating, but Aragorn found he wished for time to move more swiftly. Soon the sun dipped just below the horizon, and he felt Legolas stand beside him before Elrond's voice called out. "Now it is time for this couple to bond, please join us for the ceremony." He looked back at Aragorn and nodded, the man rose. He felt Legolas grab his hand, as he turned to smile at him.

Soon the both of them were standing in front of Elrond. The elf looked at them before he asked, turning to Thranduil. "Do you, Lord Thranduil, give your son Legolas to Aragorn?"

Thranduil stepped forward, while taking Legolas' hand in his own, he placed it in Aragorn's and answered. "Yes, I give Legolas to Aragorn freely, for it is Legolas' choice that they be wed." He kissed the both of them on the top of the head before stepping away. "And I give Aragorn to Legolas freely," Elrond answered before he continued. "Please join hands. Do not let go not matter what happens," Elrond instructed, placing his hand atop of their joined ones.

Aragorn cast another lingering look at Legolas before he closed his eyes, allowing himself to be enchanted by Elrond's words. "Both of you are here before me because you wish to be joined in both body and soul. I therefore call upon Lord Thranduil to join me in blessing this marriage, and this couple." Aragorn felt Elrond's spirit shift slightly before Thranduil joined him.

Together their feas (spirits) surrounded them and Aragorn felt something shift within his own soul. He tightened his grip on Legolas' hand, and he felt Elrond turn his attention to him while both he and Thranduil called out. "We ask Manwe and Varda to witness this bonding." Aragorn felt a vision bare before him, a child running towards Legolas, baring similar resemblances to himself and Legolas. He felt warmth return in his soul and Legolas' presence more profoundly then ever before. Elrond's and Thranduil's presence started to fade away.

He tried to open his eyes but found that he could not. He could not move at all but then another vision appeared in his mind, of both Manwe and Varda, and words were spoken. "We promised that you shall be blessed for your trials, and you will. The moment has come." He felt a warm fire spread through him, and he returned back to himself. He still found he could not move.

He faintly heard calls of distress and the next moment he heard Legolas saying. "Aragorn, meleth, come back to me, come on." There was no grief in the elf's voice and for that Aragorn was glad. Elrond's voice cut through the silence next, "Aragorn, hear my words. Come back to us ion nin. It is over, little one, you are now bonded with Legolas, just come back."

When Aragorn opened his eyes he found that his head was resting in Legolas' lap and both Elrond and Thranduil held his hand. Legolas seemed to glow with a pale light, and his eyes were at peace, even as they locked with Aragorn's. "Are you alright, meleth nin," he asked quietly. He did not make a move to help Aragorn up, keeping the man on the ground a little longer.

"What has happened?" Aragorn asked, but it was not Legolas who answered. "You fainted. We do not know exactly what has happened but you started shaking and then you fell to the floor," Elrond answered. "How are you feeling?"

Aragorn blinked slowly before he answered. "A bit dizzy. Can this happen?" Legolas was slowly rubbing his neck, then Thranduil answered. "It does sometimes if it is a joining of mixed races. You are a man and thus the strength of Legolas' spirit might have overwhelmed you, while you were still in the trance. He alerted us when you did not come out of it around the same time he did."

"Do you think you can walk, Estel? Or stand." Elrond's voice was gentle, and the man nodded, before he was pulled up to his feet by Thranduil and Elrond. He felt Legolas slip his arms around his waist and the elf answered. "Now you are truly home." And that was how Aragorn felt.

**Next chapter the true binding of Legolas and Aragorn. So leave a review and what you wish to see. Have a good new year. **


	12. Home is where the heart is

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last chapter of this story but there is a sequel coming as soon as I have time to write. Sex in this chapter so I am warning you. Let's begin. If someone is pregnant here or not well you have to find out, there will be hints at it. **

Legolas kept a firm hold on Aragorn after the ceremony. He found himself looking at the man more often, searching for signs of fainting during the ceremony. He ignored the feeling of disappointment in the pit of his stomach, the disappointment that their night was going to have to wait because Aragorn was sick. He watched as the man talked to his friends, yet his eyes always seemed to seek out Legolas.

After a couple of hours had gone by Legolas watches as Aragorn rubbed at his eyes before he made his way over to his husband. He slipped his arm around the human's waist, watching as Aragorn leaned back against him before he whispered. "Let us go to our room" Aragorn smiled at him and nodded before he turned and called his goodbye to the crowd, thanking them for coming and supporting them.

Together they walked back towards Elrond's hall, both silent but enjoying each others' company. "I am sorry I fainted, Legolas, I did not know what was happening to me." Aragorn's voice was soft but Legolas' head snapped up and the elf stopped, watching as Aragorn stopped as well. "You do not need to apologize, Aragorn. It is not a sign of weakness; I am just worried for you. You do not seem yourself, meleth. Is something the matter?"

Instinct made Aragorn say he was fine but when he saw Legolas look at him, he could feel the elf's worry for him and he answered while taking the elf's hand in his own. "I feel funny; I do not know how to describe it. Something is different and not just different because we are bonded, but my body feels strange. Like something has changed." Legolas did not smile and moved closer to Aragorn before he whispered hoarsely. "Do you wish for me to get your Adar so he can take a look at you?"

Aragorn shook his head before cupping Legolas' face in his hands and kissing the elf softly. "No, I wish for you to take me back to our rooms, so we can truly bind." He watched the elf smile and Legolas answered, though a bit uncertain. "I shall do as you wish but inform me if this continues, for I shall take you to Elrond then." He took the man's hand, guiding him to their room.

After they walked inside Legolas started to light candles, watching with a grin as Aragorn tried to stoke the fire to life. The man started when the elf pulled Aragorn to his feet while Aragorn asked. "Legolas, what are you…" Legolas kissed Aragorn full on the lips, leaving little room for the sentence that his husband was trying to say.

"I am kissing you." The elf lazily replied after he had broken away. Aragorn grinned at the elf, saying. "Yes, I can taste that. But I must tend to the fire, less you wish for it to go out again." Aragorn made a move to bend over when Legolas' arms encircled his waist. Pulling him closer while the elf's husky voice whispered in his ear, "you have stoked more fires then one tonight, now both of them need tending."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow while his mind worked over his husband's words. He turned back to the fire as much as Legolas' arms would allow him but the fire was burning merrily so he asked. "Pardon?"

The elf grinned at him and pulled him close to his own body. Aragorn blushed fiercely when he felt how aroused Legolas was. "Oh, now I see." He managed still blushing. Legolas laughed softly before he released the man, allowing Aragorn to step back. "Do you remember when you first kissed me?" He asked, watching as Legolas' face took on a look of pure joy and bliss.

"Yes, of course I do. You were still innocent back then. But should we not be creating new memories, instead of hanging on to old ones?" The elf crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side, watching as Aragorn still shuffled around the room before he turned back to the elf. "If we have to." He replied, drawing a growl from the elf.

The next moment happened in a blur and soon Aragorn was on the bed, pinned securely beneath Legolas. The elf held his arms trapped and growled in his face. "Let us see how far I have to go before you beg for me." He lowered his head until he could kiss Aragorn's jaw, slowly releasing his hold on Aragorn's hands.

He then started working down to his husband's neck but did not slow down. His hands were working fervently to get rid of the man's clothing. Aragorn barely moved underneath him, keeping a cool appearance. Legolas sat back up while looking at the man before he asked. "What is wrong? You seem like you do not want this."

He rolled to the side, facing Aragorn while stroking the human's cheek. He felt Aragorn lean into the touch, and it was not long before Aragorn said. "I do want this but I cannot seem to relax. I am nervous. Is that stupid, or what?" He grinned nervously and a tender smile crossed Legolas' face while the elf answered. "Ah, meleth, you should have told me. Now you have given me something to work with. We have all eternity to do this; it does not have to be tonight. How about I rub your shoulders for you? We can take it from there."

Aragorn nodded, relief flooding into his face before he sat up and turned. He felt Legolas starting to gently run his palms along side his back. He let out a content sign and allowed his mind to wander. He could feel Legolas' presence in his soul, a calming influence which the elf sent out to calm him. Legolas' hands grew bolder within their movements and Aragorn suppressed a shudder of pleasure.

He could not help the moan that escaped him when Legolas gently blew into his ear. It was not long before he turned and pressed his lips tightly against those of Legolas', his mouth melting against the elf's, tongues searching for deep places. His own hands grew bolder, ripping at his husband's clothing before pushing them both back down on the bed.

Aragorn had forgotten he was nervous while he still clawed at Legolas' clothing. Trying to get it off. Soon it came off, exposing Legolas' pale chest and with it Aragorn let out a cry of happiness. Legolas smiled at him before pulling him down again. "You can do this, no need to be nervous, lover." The sensual tone the elf added made Aragorn nearly scream for more but instead he turned his attention to the elf underneath him.

He kissed his way down to Legolas' chest, noticing how the elf enjoyed this. He gazed at the pale skin underneath his mouth before moving to a nipple. He sucked, noticing how Legolas squirmed underneath him. He continued with what he was doing, before Legolas dragged him up to his face for a hungry kiss that devoured Aragorn's mouth.

The next moment Aragorn was flipped over on his back. Legolas straddled the man with his legs before removing his shirt, he paused for a second and then smiled before stepping back. Aragorn sat up quickly while he asked. "Legolas, what are you doing?"

The elf smiled and answered. "Dance with me." As he pulled the man up and against him. Aragorn could clearly feel how aroused Legolas was and he could feel himself growing aroused as well as their play continued. The elf held Aragorn close before lowering his hand to the small of Aragorn's back, gently starting to sway.

Aragorn's hand travelled down to rest upon Legolas' hip. He grinned when he felt the elf spin him before he was once again in his husband's arms. Legolas grinned at him and then the hand that had rested on his back had covered his butt while Legolas pressed him closer so Aragorn could feel the hardness between his legs. Legolas gave him a smile and a quick kiss on the nose when he said. "Finally I have you aroused enough."

"Then I suppose you should finish what you started." Aragorn replied, hoping his voice sounded anything like he felt. Aroused, very aroused. He was rewarded when the elf ran his fingers lightly across his chest while he said with a husky voice. "Yes, I suppose I should then."

Aragorn grinned at the elf while he answered. "So do you wish to be on top?" He watched as a blush rose in Legolas' cheeks, this was the first time he had ever asked it. The elf nodded, speechless before he lifted Aragorn in a swooping motion. "Legolas please put me down." He pleaded but the elf shook his head, instead dumping him on the bed before kissing Aragorn passionately.

This time his hands worked of Aragorn's pants, disposing the garment on a heap on the floor. It was not long before Aragorn changed positions and they were both naked. Legolas' eyes wandered over his body and Aragorn felt a sudden attack of shyness come over him. "Do not; you are beautiful to me, meleth." Legolas brushed his cheek while he asked. "Then you are ready?"

Aragorn could feel himself nodding and then all he remembered was the crashing wave of pleasure that he rode upon. Vaguely aware of his own body, he summoned all his love and life for Legolas before he uttered the words. "Ah ennas peth im gwedhi anim an le" (With these words I bind myself to thee). He could hear words return to him but he was more aware of his own soul and the light and warmth that returned to it.

The next moment brought such a thrilling climax that Aragorn was sure that the cry which passed his lips was heard in all of Valinor. Later Legolas assured him it had not. The elf collapsed on top of him; face inches from Aragorn's and his breathing fast and irregular. "Melme, are you alright?" He urged before Aragorn opened his eyes and the man nodded, a smile gracing his face.

Legolas nodded, still breathless before rolling to the side and lying on his back, panting. A content sigh from Aragorn made him look back at his husband. He turned and swung his arm across the man's chest and found Aragorn smiling at him but his eyes were dull. "Aragorn, what is the matter?"

"Just tired, Legolas that is all." Aragorn managed to say, trying to work around a yawn and turning away so the elf could not see his eyes that were beginning to turn slightly red with the tears that escaped them. But soon he felt the elf's arms gently turn him around, arms which had more strength then he could summon up in his whole body at this moment and with a sob he buried his face in the space between Legolas' neck and shoulder.

Legolas' eyes narrowed while he gathered the crying human close. "Oh Aragorn, what is the matter, my love? Do not tell me you regret our marriage already. I have not even begun to spoil you. Just tell me, Aragorn, please Estel. Let me know what I can do to help you." He gently pushed Aragorn away, revealing a tear stricken face. Grey eyes met concerned blue ones, while Aragorn hiccupped. "I do not… know… what is wrong… with me. Perhaps we should just go to sleep."

"Yes, perhaps we should." Legolas agreed, a tiny spark of remembrance coming to mind of similar symptoms. "If this continues or others things happen, I will take you to Elrond. Alright Estel?" Legolas' voice quivered slightly, he was starting to get worried. Something told him that this was going to get worse. Aragorn only gave a tired nod and relaxed against his husband.

After Aragorn had fallen asleep, Legolas took a piece of paper. While sitting up he began to list his husband's symptoms before frowning and putting the list away before curling up against Aragorn. He did not know it when he would need to drag Aragorn to Elrond, but for this moment it did not concern him as he slipped into the dream world.

**Hope you liked it. This story is officially over but there will be a sequel, so watch out for that. Have a good week. **


End file.
